Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy Teil 1 VulnerareGemini
by Tia3
Summary: Lest den Anfang der Geschichte!


Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy  
  
In  
Vulnerare Gemini  
  
Idee & Story: Tia  
  
Inhaltsverzeichnes:  
  
Deckblatt Seite 1  
  
Inhaltsverzeichnis Seite 2  
  
Vorwort & Disclaimer Seite 3  
  
Art No.o1 Probleme Seite 4- 7  
  
Art No.o2 Freund/ Feindschaft Seite 7-11  
  
Art No.o3 Gründung Seite 12-15  
  
Art No.04 Der Plan wird verworfen Seite 15-18  
  
Art No.o5 Animagi Seite 18-21  
  
Art No. o6 Leben mit der Gefahr Seite 21-23  
  
Art No. o7 Orakel Seite 23-26  
  
Art No.o8 Hosmeade Seite 26-29  
  
Art No.o9 Ausschluß Seite 29-32  
  
Art No.10 Das Ende hinter der Treppe Seite 32-36  
  
Art. No.10b Wahrheit? Seite 36-41  
  
Schlußbemerkung Seite 42  
  
Vorwort: Wie kommt ein normaler Mensch dazu eine Geschichte zu schreiben? Nun eigentlich würde ich sagen es ist bei jeden anderes. Bei mir hat es schon ganz früh angefangen, eigentlich schon bevor ich schreiben konnte, habe ich mir Geschichten ausgedacht und später als ich älter war habe ich angefangen welche aufzuschreiben. Dieser Teil meiner Geschichte hat mich viel Arbeit, Schweiß, Wutausbrüche und tiefe Krisen gekostet. Ich weiß das es vielleicht nicht die beste ist aber für mich ist es ein großer Erfolg gewesen, diesen ersten Teil abschließen zu können und das mit ruhigen Gewissen. Ich möchte ganz dolle bei den vielen Leuten bedanken die mir gemailt haben die welche mich gelobt haben und die mich kritisiert haben. Vielen Dank das ihr das alles gelesen habt und nicht total ausgerastet seid wenn ein Kapitel wieder ewig gedauert hat. Da ich schon gerade am Bedanken bin tue ich das dann auch mal gleich, also ich danke: Nelli ( vielen Dank das du meine Geschichte liest), Kathrin ( die mein Draco und Sirius Wahn seid 2 Jahren aushalten muss und meinen Harry Potter Wahn seid 5 Jahren), Nadine ( du wirst dies ehe nie lesen, aber ich danke die dafür das du mich wegen dummen Ideen aushalten kannst), nochmal eine Nadine ( danke das du auch Harry Potter magst), Angelika ( meine Mitbewohnerin die meine ganzen Ideen aushalten muss), Mariana ( auch wenn dein Freund nicht mein Typ ist, ich mag dich trotzdem), Len von HPFFA ( ich weiß im Board bin ich echt nervig), geo vom HPFFA ( danke das du meine Geschichten auf deine Seite stellst), Philia ( mir gefällt deine Geschichte und ich lese sie sehr gerne Beta), Yamato ( Amicus Draconis ist einfach göttlich), Samatha Black ( Ich mag im Namen des Teufels) und last but not Least Sombra ( du bist einfach immer gut drauf) So nach dieser Dankesarie und Grüßarie kommt das Disclaimer, schließlich muss alles seine Richtigkeit haben.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Personen gehören nicht mir und werden es leider auch nie tuen. ( Eigentlich ziemlich schade). Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld und mache auch sonst nichts unanständigest.  
  
Das Copywrite von: Emily L. Potter ist mir, wer sie mal haben will kann sie gerne ausgeliehen haben, er sollte mich aber vorher fragen.  
  
Idee: Bitte keine Textpassagen oder ganze Texte abschreiben, ihr habt bestimmt genug eigene Ideen, was eigenes zu schreiben.  
  
Feedback: Ist begehrt, bitte an: TiaSophie@web.de DANKE!!!!  
  
Rechtschreibung: Fehler tauchen immer mal wieder auf, also bitte nicht alt zu sehr drauf rumhacken wenn sie nicht so gravierend sind.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Tia  
  
Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy in " Vulnerare Gemini"  
  
Vorwort: Okay also zu jeder Geschichte gehört ein Vorwort. Hier ist ein neues Projekt von mir, um meine Lieblinge Draco und Harry. Dies mal geschieht etwas ganz unrealistisches, aber Leute was soll ich machen. Meine wunderbare Fantasie hat sich das was ihr lest ausgedacht und mir keine Ruhe gelassen bis ich es aufschreibe. Also hier ist es. Die Personen gehören JKR ( bitte, bitte schenk mir Draco und Sirius ich liebe sie, ich denke mal nicht das Harry zu verschenken ist () Die Person namens Emily ist ganz alleine mir. Also das Copyright liegt für Emily bei mir aber, wenn ihr ganz lieb fragt leihe ich sie euch auch mal aus. Achso noch was die Altersfreigabe tja ich würde sagen es ist zwar etwas gruselig aber nicht gefährlich, also denke ich mal 10-12 Jahre ist in Ordnung. Wenn Anne es höher ansetzt dann soll sie es machen. Also das wäre das ewig lange Vorwort gewesen. Ich grüße hiermit: Neri oder besser Cindy, Joanna, Tippi, Asuka und Anne Weasley die alle meine Geschichten ( es sind ja noch nicht so viele postet) Achso wenn ihr mailen wollt dann bitte an: TiaSophie@web.de Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eurer Tia  
  
Summary: Alles sieht nach einem ruhigen Schuljahr aus. Doch Harry irrt sich. Gleich am Anfang erscheint ein Mädchen am Gleis 9 ¾ das seiner Mutter unglaublich ähnlich scheint und als es dann los geht, nach Hogwarts wird der Zug von den Dementoren überfallen und alle Schüler flüchten in den Wald welcher an die Gleise angrenzt. So auch Harry, Ron und Hermine welche sie im Chaos verlieren. Bei dem versuch sich zu Fuß nach Hogwarts durch zuschlagen trifft Harry schließlich auf Emily und Draco Malfoy. Im Angesicht der Gefahr beschließen Draco und Harry Waffenstillstand zu schließen und gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Dabei treffen sie schließlich auch Ron und Hermine. Als es ihnen dann gelingt in Hogwarts anzukommen, finden sie alles verlassen vor. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Macht wieder erlangt. Können sie es schaffen Lehrer, Schüler und Freunde wieder zu finden und werden sie es schaffen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen?  
  
Art No.1: Probleme Wenn es etwas schlimmeres für Harry gab als sein ärgster Schulfeind Draco Malfoy dann waren das fast 8 Wochen Sommerferien bei seiner Verwandtschaft. Wie jedes Jahr waren die Ferien die reinste Hölle. Er hast seine Verwandtschaft immer mehr. Obwohl man nach der Meinung seines besten Freundes Ron die Dursleys kaum als Verwandtschaft ansehen konnte. Harry stimmte ihm im stillen zu den Vernon Dursley war mehr ein Sklaventreiber, als netter Onkel und Petunia Dursley war ehe eine dumme Schnepfe die ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten reinsteckte die sie nichts angingen. Aber am schlimmsten war Duddley sein Cousin welcher keinen 16 jährigen Jungen glich, sondern mehr einem fetten rosa Schwein. Harry hatte kein richtiges Leben im Ligusterweg Nr.4 und er sehnte sich immer mehr darauf das die Schule wieder anfing. Aber Leider musste er noch eine kleine Ewigkeit ( so kam ihm die Woche vor) darauf warten das er wieder nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Seinen Geburtstag hatten die Dursleys wie jedes Jahr großzügig übergangen und doch hatten ihn seine Freunde nicht im Stich gelassen. Die milde Abendluft wehte durch den Ligusterweg und brachte etwas Abkühlung von den heißen Tag. Unten in der Küche sowie im Wohnzimmer herrschte angenehme Stille. Harry genoß diese Stille gerade zu, den sein Cousin Duddley war bei einem Freund oder besser Untergebenen und sein Onkel sowie seine Tante hatten Besuch und ihn eingeschärft sich ja nicht blicken zu lassen. Um auch wirklich sicher zugehen das Harry nicht erscheinen konnte, hatten sie sein Zimmer abgeschlossen. Doch Harry der wieder etwas größer geworden war und dessen schwarzes Haar wie ehe und je in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand machte das nichts. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen mehrer Pergamente, Tintenfässer und mehrere Schreibfedern. Außerdem einige Schulbücher. Aber für Muggel ( Nicht magische Wesen) waren die Bücher ehr ein Witz. Denn sie wußten ja nicht das es eine Zaubererwelt gibt. Eine Welt mit eigener Währung und ihrer eigenen Einkaufsstraße. Kurz um der Junge welcher im Ligusterweg Nr.4 an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und mit seinen grün gesprenkelten Augen aus dem Fenster raus starrt, der Junge welche eine Narbe auf der Stirn hat, welche einem Blitz gleicht, dieser Junge der in der Zaubererwelt berühmt ist, dieser Junge ist ein Zauberer. Sein Leben war schon immer die Hölle gewesen, bis er nach Hogwarts kam von da an änderte sich alles. Harry seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran. Er vermisste die Schule in jeden Sommerferien. Er kam sich allein gelassen vor. Sonst durfte er in den Ferien wenigstens noch in den Fuchsbau zu seinem Freund Ron, doch in diesem Jahr war es Essig damit. Laut Anordnung von Dumbeldore, Ron hatte es schon in der 2 Ferienwoche geschrieben. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er die wirren Gedanken verscheuchen wollte. Dann wante er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu. Die Ferien waren wie immer langweilig für ihn.  
_____________________________________ Egal was er auch tat der Versuch wollte nicht gelingen. Der Junge mit den hell blonden Haaren, den blau grauen Augen und der blassen Haut fluchte Laut. Er haßte die Ferien. Denn er war jedesmal wie angekettet und jedesmal mal war er unglaublich froh wenn wieder die Schule anfing. Eigentlich fragte er sich jedesmal warum er immer so gemein war, besonders zu Potter, Weasley und Granger. Er wollte es gar nicht, doch er konnte nicht anders. Diese Ferien waren die reinste Hölle für ihn. Sein Vater hatte getobt, als er gesehen hatte das Draco schlechter als das Schlammblut Granger war. Also wurden ihm extra Stunden aufgebrummt und nun musste er in diesem Zimmer verbringen. Dabei wäre er lieber Besen geflogen aber das war unmöglich. Er vermisste etwas, er konnte nicht genau sagen was aber das Gefühl das ihm was fehlen würde hatte er schon seid er Potter zum erstenmal getroffen hatte. Draco fluchte Potter immer wieder Potter. Jeder kannte ihn und jeder liebte ihn. Harry hier...Harry da es war egal wie er es drehte und wendete Harry hatte etwas was er nie haben würde. Mit einem Fluch warf er das Buch in eine Ecke. Sein Vater war ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts und Lucius Malfoy wäre nicht Lucius Malfoy wenn nicht auch sein Sohn zu den Todesessen übertreten würde. Draco schluckte und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Er war alleine und keiner konnte ihm helfen. Bald würden die Schule anfangen, bald war er wieder frei aber er wußte nicht wie lange diese Freiheit noch andauern würde,  
  
Sie war eine der ersten welche das Gleis 9 ¾ erreichte. Hier und da waren einige Schüler zu erkennen. Sie lächelte ihr rot braunes Haar schimmerte in der Sonne welche den Bahnsteig erhellte. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten. Hinter ihr betrat ein Mann den Bahnsteig. Sein Umhang war an einigen Stellen geflickt und sein Gesicht war mager, seine Augen hatten allerdings ein Funkeln. Das Mädchen lächelte " Danke Remus. Den Rest schaffe ich schon alleine...!" Remus Lupin lächelte den 16 Jahre alten Mädchen zu. " Wenn du meinst....Du willst nicht das Harry mich sieht oder?" Das Mädchen grinste schelmisch und erinnerte Remus an James aber sie kam eigentlich nach Lily. Remus lächelten nun und umarmte sie noch einmal. Dann wante er sich um und verschwand. Dass Mädchen strich sie die rot braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. So langsam erschienen immer mehr Schüler, sie rannten auf Klassenkameraden zu und umarmten sich. Emily guckten den Leuten zu und fühlte sich alleine. Sie war sehr hübsch und sich dessen bewußt. Immer mehr Leute starrten sie an. Sie lächelte ihnen freundlich zu und wante sich einer neuen angekommen Gruppe zu. Der Junge welcher dabei war hatte blasse Haut und blonde Haare. Seine Eltern standen neben ihm. Der Junge nickte und blickte zu ihr rüber. Emily lächelte ihn an. Der Vater des Jungen starrte seinen Sohn an als er sah das er ihm nicht zu hörte blickte er in die Richtung welche seinen Sohn interessierte. Er starrte sie an und riß ganz weit die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Emily war durch den blonden Jungen so abgelenkt das sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte das eine neue Gruppe erschienen war. Eine Frau mit ihren 4 Kindern die alle rote Haare hatten. Kurz danach erschien ein braun haariges Mädchen und dann endlich kam er: Harry Potter. Emily musste schlucken sie hatte soviel über den Jungen gehört das sie sich wie ein kleines Mädchen vorkam. Er sah genauso aus wie sein Vater wie ihr Vater. Remus hatte gesagt das Harry nach James kam und sie nach Lily. Emily seufzte noch mal kurz auf erhob sich von der Bank. Die Gruppe um Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie seufzte nahm ihren Koffer ( welchen sie nur hinter sich her schleifen konnte) und trat auf die Gruppe zu. " Entschuldigung?" Sie drehten sich rum. Harry schnappte nach Luft, Ron riss die Augen auf und Hermine sah aus als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hätte. Fred und Georg grinsten und Ginny stand still neben Hermine. Mrs. Weasley lächelte sie freundlich an. " Ja wie können wir dir helfen?" " Nun ja ich bin neu und weiß nicht so ganz wie das hier alles abläuft und da wollte ich fragen ob es eine Sitzverteilung gibt oder ob das frei ist wo man sich hinsetzt. " Das ist egal", erklärte Mrs. Weasley freundlich. Emily nickte freundlich und bedankte sich dann verschwand sie in der Menge. " Oh, was für ein reizendes Mädchen. Harry sie hat mich sehr an dich erinnert. Weißt du noch wie du gefragt hast wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kommt? Genauso hast du dich auch verhalten und überhaupt sieht sie dir recht ähnlich. Nun ja es ist besser wenn ihr jetzt einsteigt. Ich möchte keine Klagen! Passt gut auf euch auf jetzt sind wieder gefährliche Zeiten." Sie drückte alle der Reihe nach an sich und schließlich stiegen Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry ein. Im Zug trennten sie sich. Die Zwillinge sowie Mrs. Weasley blieben am Bahnsteig zurück drehten sich rum und schon waren sie verschwunden. Ginny wollte gleich nach ihren Freunden sehen. So durchquerten die anderen drei den Zug bis sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten in welchem sie sich gleich breit machten. Harry wirkte Nachdenklich " Das Mädchen wisst ihr wie sie aussah?" Ron hatte die Frage ausgesprochen. " Ja sie sah aus wie meine Mutter!" Harry schluckte. " Ja sie hat die gleichen grünen Augen wie du." Überlegte Hermine. Harry runzelte die Stirn " Wie waren die Ferien?" Hermine die den offensichtlichen Grund zum Thema wechsel nicht verstand fuhr fort. " Sehr seltsam...." "Ach ähm...Ron hast du dir schon überlegt wer der neue Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden kann?" Hermine blickte Harry verwirrt an. " Harry findest du nicht auch das dieses Mädchen...." Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, da sie von Ron ans Schienbein getreten wurde. " Aua...Ron...", abermals verstummte sie als sie Rons böses Gesicht sah fiel auch bei Hermine der Groschen. " Ach ja ähm wer der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird. Schön wäre es Prof. Lupin... oder Harry!" Sie drehte sich Harry's Platz zu, doch dieser war leer. " Mensch Hermine heute stehst du auf dem Schlauch, oder?" Hermine blickte betrübt in Rons Augen " Tut mit leid...Ron."  
  
Harry hatte kaum den Gang betreten als er fast über einen Koffer fiel. Als er gerade laut los fluchen wollte sah er das dass seltsame Mädchen auf dem Koffer sahs. Ihre grünen Augen blickten Harry traurig an. " Hallo", meinte dieser nur und wollte vorbei gehen. Doch dann blieb er stehen und blickte das Mädchen an, diese sagte einige Sekunden nichts, doch schließlich sprach sie " Harry Potter du hast Angst vor mir. Oder sagen wir nicht Angst sondern dir bereitet es Unbehagen das ich jemanden sehr ähnlich sehe, oder?" Harry ließ sich neben den Koffer fallen, nun sahs er auf den Boden des Gangs. Das Mädchen lächelte traurig und stand auf und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden geleiten. " Sag mir Harry hast du Angst vor der Wahrheit?" " Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." " Nun glaub mir Harry ich kann es verstehen. Versprich mir nichts zu unternehmen auch nicht mit Hermine und Ron." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf. Dann drehte sie sich rum und ging den Gang hinunter. " Hey! Wie heißt du?" Das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen und den rotbraunen Haaren drehte sich rum. Ein lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. " Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Dann klopfte sie an ein Abteil und trat rein. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und ging zurück zu Hermine und Ron. Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf den Satz das er nichts alleine Unternehmen solle machen.  
  
Emily klopfte an und betrat das Abteil. Im Abteil sahs niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy und seine bulligen Freunde Crabbe und Goyle. " Entschuldigung das ich större aber überall im Zug ist kein Platz ich wollte fragen ob ich mich hier hin setzten dürfte." Bei diesen Worten lies sie ihre Augen durch das Abteil schweifen. Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren musterte sie geringschätzig. " Du siehst Potter ähnlich können wir sowas gebrauchen? Einen weiteren Potter?" " Soso du meinst also das ich mit Potter verwand bin bitte schön aber denk mal nach, auch wenn es aussieht als ob du Harry Potter nicht leiden könntest. Mr Potter hat keine Eltern mehr." Draco musterte sie einige Augenblicke. Dann begann er zu lachen. " Also eins muss ich dir lassen schlagfertig bist du...." Wieder begann er laut los zu lachen. Emily musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte meinte er " Hey Goyle mach Platz für diese hübsche Dame." Einer seiner Freunde stand auf und ließ sich neben den anderen fallen, das der Sitz krachte. Emily lächelte und lies sich neben Draco nieder. " Ich heiße Draco Malfoy und wie ist dein Name?" " Ich heiße Emily Potter!" " Soso Potter also...." Emily lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. " Potter ist ein sehr häufiger Name vergiß das nicht." Draco grinste " Du bist neu, oder?" " Ja bin ich komme aus Beauxbatons! Aber ich bin hier in England geboren und hoffe du beschimpfst mich jetzt nicht als dreckiger Ausländer!" " Aber nein wie kommst du da drauf? So etwas gemeines würde ich doch nie sagen. Schließlich bist du ja eine Engländerin......" Der Zug bremste scharf Gepäck flog von den Gepäckablagen. Menschen knallten auf den Boden das Licht flackerte und ging schließlich aus. Eine unheimliche Stille machte sich breit und sofort brach Panik aus. Emily hatte keine Angst " Verdammt was soll das? Crabbe? Goyle? Geht mal auf den Gang gucken was da los ist! Emily alles in Ordnung?" " Aber natürlich wo bist du?" Kaum den Satz ausgesprochen landete Emily schon auf irgendwem. " Oh ähm Draco...Sorry....tut mir leid hab dich nicht gesehen." Draco lachte laut " Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet das du mich bei einer solchen Dunkelheit siehst." Emily stand auf und schließlich schaffte es auch Draco aufzustehen. Die Abteiltür wurde aufgerissen ein Schüler stand in der Tür. " Draco? Egal wer bei dir ist los sofort raus aus dem Zug. Dementoren überall." Draco keuchte kurz auf und tastet nach Emilys Hand und zog sie aus dem Abteil. Auf dem Gang war Panik alle flüchteten, alle versuchten so schnell es ging aus dem Zug zu kommen. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe sie ins freie gelangten. Überall schrien Schüler in Panik auf . Man konnte die Menschen im mittlerweile strömenden Regen in den Wald rennen sehen. Draco und Emily stürzten in Richtung Wald hier und dort kauerten Dementoren und sprangen auf die beiden zu.. " EXPECTUM PATRONUM", ein silbrige Gestalt erschien. Es war eine Frau sie ging auf dem Dementor zu und drängt ihn zurück und schließlich flüchtete der Dementor. Draco blickte Emily an seine Augen glänzten " Wow Emily das war klasse. Jetzt hast du mich beschützt obwohl ja eigentlich Männer Frauen beschützen sollten." Emily lächelte " Aber...aber Draco du machst mich ganz verlegen. Sag mir lieber was wir jetzt machen sollen?" Draco blieb stehen " Also zum Zug können wir nicht zurück wir müssen versuchen uns nach Hogwarts durchzuschlagen." " Schön und gut aber in welcher Richtung liegt Hogwarts?" Draco schluckte " Keine Ahnung aber solange hier Dementoren rumlungern müssen wir versuchen uns zu Fuß durchzuschlagen." Emily nickte der Regen tropfte weiter auf die Erde. " In welche Richtung gehen wir denn jetzt?" Draco blickte Emily ratlos an. Emily wollte gerade mit den Schulten zucken als ihr eine Idee kam. " Ich hab es!!! Wir gehen Richtung Norden! Denn Draco denk mal nach! Der Zug fährt Richtung Norden. Wir müssen uns nur am Waldrand aufhalten und immer versuchen den Gleisen nach zu gehen denn müssten wir in Hogmeads ankommen. Aber weißt du wie lange man laufen muss?" Draco drehte sich zur Seite. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe er sich wieder umgedreht hatte. " Du Emily das kann Tage vielleicht auch Wochen dauern!!" " Wieso der Hogwarts Express braucht doch bestimmt auch nicht so lange!" Draco seufzte " Ja, aber dabei ist doch auch Zauberkraft im Spiel. Aber wir haben einen Vorteil! Schließlich dürfen jetzt auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Wegen Voldemort!" Emily schluckte " Klasse fängt ja alles super gut an und ich habe gedacht das wird ein harmloses Jahr!" Verdrießlich ging sie los. Draco grinste und stapfte ebenfalls los. " Emily merk dir das Harmlos wird das nie in Hogwarts." " Na wenigstens etwas positives. Aber ähm Malfoy was hast du denn da?" Draco grinste " Nun ja meinen Proviant Rucksack ich habe ihn noch schnell gegriffen." Sie gingen los. Sie waren nicht mal 5 Minuten gegangen als einige vermummte Gestalten auftauchten. Draco fluchte laut. Es waren so um die 10 Dementoren. Emily beschwor ihren Patronus doch es waren einfach zu viele. Draco versuchte es nun ebenfalls mit seinen Patronus. Doch auch gemeinsam konnten die beiden silbrigen Gestalten nichts Ausrichten. Der Kreis der Dementoren schloß sich enger um sie. Emily schluckte. Draco hustete auf einmal zischte ein weitere Patronus auf die Dementoren zu. Es war ein Hirsch. Die Dementoren sahen auf und wischen zurück. Abermals hetzten Draco und Emily ihre Schutzgeister auf sie zu und die Dementoren zogen sich zurück. Emily schnappte nach Luft und Draco blickte sich um. Aus dem Gebüsch trat ein Junge mit schwarzen Strubbligen Haaren, grünen Augen und einer Blitznarbe. Draco riss die Augen auf es war niemand anderes als Harry Potter.  
  
Art No.2 Freundschaft und Feindschaft Draco blinzelte Harry an " Ach nee Potter! Wo hast du den Weasley das Wiesel und Besserwisser Granger gelassen? Fühlst du dich nicht einsam ohne deine vertrottelten Freunde?" Emily blickte erstaunt Draco an dann sah sie zu Harry dieser atmete tief durch " Ach Malfoy hast du etwa erwartet das ich dich Rette? Mir tat nur das Mädchen leid. Um die wäre es Schade gewesen wenn sie ein Dementor geküßt hätte aber bei dir wäre es eine Befreiung der Welt gewesen. Einen dreckiger Verräter weniger." Draco sprang auf Harry zu " Pass auf was du sagst....es könnte dein Ende sein...!" " Ach Draco fühlst du dich alleine ohne deine Leibwächter?" " Potter du mieser kleiner...." " RUHE!" Draco wurde im Satz unterbrochen und starrte Emily an auch Harry's Augen funkelten gefährlich. " Harry ich finde es echt nett das du uns geholfen hast. Aber findet ihr nicht das es etwas kindisch ist in Anbetracht der Gefahr wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten zu streiten. Als wirklich...!" " Emily halte dich daraus du hast keine Ahnung," zischte Draco. " Ach ja wir wollen alle nach Hogwarts zurück wir wollen alle das der Dunkle Lord nicht seine Macht wieder erlangt...." " Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher," murmelte Harry. " Ich schlage vor ihr schließt Waffenstillstand." " Niemals", keifte Draco " Mit dem auf keinem Fall", motzte Harry. Emily seufzte tief " Tja dann müssen wir uns trennen, im übrigen würde ich nicht so laut schreien sonst können wir gleich eine rote Flagge hissen und den Dementoren sagen das wir hier sind. Viel Glück ihr beiden." Damit drehte sie sich rum und wollte los gehen als sie an beiden Armen festgehalten wurde. " Ist ja gut von mir aus", meinte der blonde. " Ja, okay", sagte der andere. Sie reichten sich die Hände " Friede Draco?" " Ja Harry Friede!" Bei diesen Worten schüttelte Draco die Hand von Harry. " Na also so schlimm war es doch nicht gehen wir los." Zu dritt gingen sie los Emily in der Mitte rechts Draco, links Harry.  
  
In Hogwarts: Professor McGonagall ging nervös auf und ab. Das Büro von Prof. Dumbeldore war leer. Schließlich erschien Dumbeldore er lächelte seiner Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin zu und setzt sich in den großen bequemen Sessel. Er hatte kaum Platz genommen als Snape der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in das Zimmer platzte, gefolgt von Remus Lupin und einem schwarzen Hund der Sekunden später zu Sirius Black wurde. Alle Gesichter der versammelten waren weiß. " Professor der Hogwarts-Express..." Snape keuchte " ...er wurde Überfallen von...Dementoren!!!!" Dumbeldore's Augen wurden böse Remus sprang auf und Sirius zitterte " Albus soll das heißen alle Schüler verschwunden?" Dumbeldore wante sich an Snape " Ist das ihr ernst....?" Dieser nickte " Kein Schüler da....alles verwüstet, leer!" " Und Harry...", Sirius Stimme klang vor Sorge ganz heißer " Verschwunden..." Sirius lies sich auf das Sofa fallen. " Remus du hast ....." " Ja Emily ist mit im Zug gefahren. Aber hätte ich das gewusst..... !" Albus unterbrach Remus " Emily Potter ist eine fast komplett ausgebildete Aurorin. Sie wird auf Harry aufpassen." Sirius sah Remus an " Remus, Albus ihr wollt mir nicht erzählen das Emily Lilliana Potter die Nacht vor über 16 Jahren überlebt hat...!" " Doch Sirius hat sie. Emily lag unter Trümmern begraben überlebte aber...." Sirius schnappte nach Luft " Und ich habe Harry nichts erzählt....!" " Wir müssen jetzt handeln ich möchte das alles abgesucht wird wenn wir Schüler finden sofort in mein Büro....." Die Tür wurde erneut aufgerissen der kleine Prof. Flitwick stürzte rein " Dementoren im Schloß was sollen wir machen..." Albus seufzte " Ladys und Gentleman wir müssen kämpfen koste es was es wolle. Ich hätte nie erwartet das Voldemort so schnell angreift."  
  
Bei Harry, Draco und Emily herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Jegliche Versuche ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen waren gescheitert. Der Regen prasselte immer weiter auf die Erde. Von der Sonne welche am Morgen geschienen hatte war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie gingen am Rand des Waldes lang. Ein paar mal konnten sie gerade so den Dementoren ausweichen. Der Tag neigte sich zum Ende es wurde dunkler und schließlich konnten sie nichts mehr sehen. Also beschlossen sie einen Schlafplatz zu suchen. Nach einer geraumen Weile hatten sie den geeigneten Platz gefunden. Nachdem sie ein Feuer entfacht hatten. Sahsen sie nur still beieinander. Werder Harry noch Draco gaben sie es zu aber es war doch ein beruhigendes Gefühl das sie nicht alleine waren. Nach einer Weile sagte Harry welcher dabei ins Feuer starrte " Emily warum siehst du meiner Mutter so ähnlich?" Draco sah auf und starrte Emily dann Harry an. Dann tastete er nach seinem Rucksack und zog ein Foto hervor. Er starrte das Bild an und wieder Emily. " Was ist denn Draco?" Draco reichte Emily das Foto diese schrie leise auf. Harry drehte den Kopf. " Was ist Emily.....?" Draco nahm das Foto aus Emilys Hand und gab es Harry. Dieser betrachtet das Foto. Auf dem Bild waren James, Lily, Sirius mit einer Frau sowie Remus mit einer hübschen Frau." Harry blickte Draco an " Wer ist die Frau....!" Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen da er von Draco unterbrochen wurde " Die Frau in Blacks...ähm...in Sirius Arm ist meine Mutter." Harry starrte Draco an. " Was heißt das", fragte der fassungslose Harry. " Nun ja Remus Lupin und Viola Mitchell, James Potter und Lily Evans, Sirius Black und Narzissa Andrews sie waren alle 3 Paare." " Heißt das Sirius und deine Mutter waren ein Paar." Draco seufzte " Ja..." " Aber Draco warum hat deine Mutter gerade deinen Vater geheiratet und nicht Sirius?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern " Emily und Harry ich weiß es nicht..." Er ließ die Schultern hängen. " Ich weiß nur das meine Mutter und Harry's Mutter sowie Viola sehr gut befreundet waren." " Emily wer bist du eigentlich wirklich?" Die Angesprochene seufzte " Ich kann euch nur das Erzählen was ich Remus und Dumbeldore versprochen habe und das ist nicht viel..." " Dann sag uns das wenige", entgegnete ihr Harry " Mein voller Name ist Emily Lilliana Potter das ist alles was ich sagen darf. Ich schlage vor wir schlafen jetzt wer übernimmt die erste Wache?" Draco versuchte zu lächeln " Wie wäre es wenn ich die erste übernehme?" " Okay Draco du übernimmst die erste Wache ich die Zweite Wache und du Emily die dritte!" " Okay jede Wache geht 3 Stunden wenn Emily mit der dritten fertig ist dann weckt sie mich nochmal." Gesagt getan. Emily und Harry legten sich ans Feuer und Draco setzte sich in eine unbequeme Haltung um bloß nicht ein zu schlafen. Seine Augen glitten über Harry und dann über Emily. Was war das für ein Geheimnis was sie ihnen nicht sagen konnte. Auf alle fälle war sie sehr hübsch und sehr liebenswürdig. Er mochte sie bereits nach so kurzer Zeit. Hier und da heulten einige Eulen und man konnte das Geraschelt hören was die Tiere auslösten. Kalter Schauder lief über Dracos Rücken. Die Zeit wollte nicht vergehen. Sein Blick blieb immer wieder an Emily hängen und schließlich auch an Harry. Er war ganz vor das sie jetzt einen Waffenstillstand hatten. Es war besser so doch was würde passieren wenn seine Freunde da wären oder seine? Er wußte nicht ob er überhaupt Freunde hatten. Crabbe und Goyle waren es wohl kaum Wert als Freunde. Aber bei Emily hatte er das Gefühl das sie eine Freundin sei. " Tempus oris!" Es war als ob ihm jemand zuflüstern würde wie spät es wäre. Die Zeit der Ablösung wäre gekommen. Er wartete noch eine Weile ehe er Harry weckte. Dieser war sofort wach und benutzt ebenfalls den Spruch für die Uhrzeit. Als er nach drei Stunden Emily weckte war diese sofort wach. Sie nickte Harry zu und dieser legte sich ans Feuer und war kurz darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Emily starrte in die Dunkelheit. Hier und dort hörte sie ein heulen und dann und dort war ein Rascheln zuhören. Krampfhaft klammerte sie ihren Zauberstab fester und da war es....das Geräusch was ihr etwas Angst bereitet. Es kam näher und näher und schließlich war es dicht vor ihr. Dann mit einem Satz stand es vor ihr ein schneeweißer Wolf. Seine Augen glühten. Emily hätte fast vor Erleichterung aufgeschrien, doch dann klammerte sie sich an den Wolf. " Nivis wie hast du mich gefunden?" Der rieb den Kopf an ihrer Brust als wolle er mit ihre Sprechen. Emily verstand ihn " Nivis wirst du uns begleiten?" Wieder rieb er den Kopf an ihr was so viel wie ja bedeutet." Emily setzte sich wieder und der Wolf legte sich zu ihren Füßen nieder. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wohler. Langsam ging wurde es heller und schließlich weckte sie Harry und dann Draco. Draco welcher noch immer total verschlafen murmelte etwas von " Muss ich schon aufstehen?" Harry welcher ebenfalls noch ganz müde war sagte etwas von " Ich komme sofort Tante Petunia!" Emily grinste was sie jetzt brauchten war ein Tasse und genau das zauberte sie jetzt her. Draco glaubte zu träumen vor ihm stand eine Tasse frischer Bohnenkaffee. Ohne auch nur nachzudenken kippte er sich den Kaffe runter und verbrannte sich den Schlund. " Aua...." er sprang auf und hechelte. Harry der gerade zum Trinken angesetzt hatte begann zu lachen. Auch Emily fing mit ihrem hellen lachen an. Draco setzte sich wieder und zog eine Schnute. " Hört gefälligst auf zu lachen das tut verdammt weh." " Sorry Draco aber es sah so witzig aus", pruste Harry der sich kaum einkriegen konnte. Schließlich konnte auch Draco nicht anders und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.  
  
" Meister die Dementoren haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Hogwarts-Express wurde gestürmt und ein paar Kinder gefangen. Die Schule wurde ebenfalls gestürmt und ist in unserer Hand." Ein paar rote Augen leuchteten auf. " Sehr schön wie sieht es mit Dumbeldore aus?" " Nun ja wir haben sie alle in die Kerker eingesperrt." " Wunderbar lassen wir sie da schmoren. Was ist mit " Ihm"" " Nun ja er "ER" ist entkommen die Dementoren grasen alles ab. Seine Freunde haben wir auch nicht gefunden." Ein wütendes zischen ließ sich vernehmen. " Was ist mit der Aurorin......was ist Emily" " Sie konnte ebenfalls entkommen." Ein lauter Schrei drang aus Voldemorts Kehle. " Ich möchte das ihr nicht nachlaßt bis Harry Potter, Weasley, Granger und die Aurorin gefangen sind." " Jawohl Meister..." Die Gestalt verschwand, eine weitere Gestalt erschien. Wieder leuchteten die roten Augen auf. " Lucius, was möchte mein treuer Diener? Tritt näher!" Der in einem schwarzen Kaputzenmantel gekleidete Mann trat näher. " Nun Lucius?" " Meister ich wollte fragen ob unter den gefangen mein Sohn ist?" Voldemort lachte " Dein Sohn? Dein Sohn Lucius ist nicht wie du er wird vielleicht übertreten aber er wird die schwarze Bruderschaft wegen eines Mädchens verraten." Lucius schluckte " Aber Meister woher wisst ihr das...." "Malfoy du weißt doch das ich manchmal wahre Träume habe. Sie sagten mir das ich von einem Potter getötet werde und es war wahr. Sie sagten mir das Wurmschwanz seine Freunde verraten würde und es wurde war. Also ist es mit deinem Sohn auch wahr." " Nun Meister dann gebe ich mit Verlaub den Befehl in wie die anderen zu Suchen und hierher zu bringen damit ihr über ihn urteilen könnt." " Sehr schön mein treuer Diener. Ihr seid einer meiner treusten Diener ihr habt einen Wunsch frei." " Oh Meister ihr seid so großzügig mit mir. Ich möchte euch bitten mich die Aurorin umbringen zu lassen." " Ein wunderbarer Wunsch nun denn wenn es soweit ist sei es euch gestattet. Was wohl eurer Frau dazu sagen wird wenn sie hört das der Sohn ein Verräter wird." " Nun Meister mit euerer Erlaubnis sag ich Narzissa das Draco getötet wurde." Voldemort lachte laut auf. " Wollt ihr sie schützen, aber gut es sei so wie du es sagst. Und nun mein treuer Diener mach dich an die Arbeit. Schließlich soll uns nicht noch einmal wer an der Weltweiten Macht hindern." Lucius nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum. Voldemort drehte seinen Kopf " Nun Fudge ich danke euch das ihr mir den Weg bereitet habt. Für euch Schlammblüter Freunde wäre es besser gewesen wenn ihr hättet auf Dumbeldore gehört hättett. Kannst du nicht antworten..." Er begann gemein zu lachen. Fudge zerrte an den Ketten er konnte sich nicht rühren so fest war er an der Wand angekettet. Dumbeldore hatte vor einem Jahr recht gehabt. Er würde in Geschichte der Zauberrei als größter Stümper eingehen. Warum wollte er nicht glauben? Jetzt war es zu spät hoffentlich geschah noch ein Wunder. Doch es war nur noch ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunken welcher in tief schwarzen Umgebung glimmte bis auch er erlosch.  
  
" Oh man wie lange müssen wir hier noch rumtappen ich brauche mal eine Pause!" Draco blickte sich um. Emily konnte auf keinen Fall mehr gehen. Sie sah fix und fertig aus. Harry hatte zwar noch weiter gehen aber auch er sah reichlich müde aus. Nachdem ordentlichen Regenschauer brannte heute die Hitze unbarmherzig auf die Erde nieder. Zwar war es im Wald angenehm kühl doch auch hier war die Hitze kaum zuertragen. Draco blickte besorgt auf Emily " Hey geht es noch?" Emily nickte kläglich und stand wieder auf. Sie begann zu taumeln so das sie Harry stützen musste. "Hey Emily du wirst uns hier doch nicht schlapp machen." Harry lies Emily sanft auf den Boden gleiten. " Ich schlage vor ihr geht ohne mich weiter." " Bist du wahnsinnig. Hör mir mal zu wir lassen keine Freunde hilflos zurück." " Harry....harry......harry." Der angesprochene drehte sich rum. Da glänzten seine Augen " Hermine und Ron sieh mal Hermine kommt." Aus dem Gebüsch kamen Erst Ron dann Hermine. Diese umarmte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. " Würdet ihr Harry mal loslassen der arme Kerl erstickt noch." Ron sah auf und blickte Draco wütend an. " Was macht der denn hier ist Malfoy vor den Todesessern geflüchtet und außerdem warum hast du ihn nicht verprügelt?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah auf Draco welcher neben Emily sahs. " Ron! Ich und Draco haben Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Wir wollen alle nach Hogwarts also müssen wir auch zusammen halten. Also vertrage dich jetzt mit Draco." " Ich bin doch nicht blöd und er macht sich später wieder lustig über uns. Harry Malfoy ist eine falsche Schlange was meinst du warum er bei Slytherin ist." Draco stand auf und sah Ron nur mit traurigen Augen an. Seine sonst so stolze Art war verschwunden. Seine arrogante Art war wie als ob sie sonst die existiert hätte. " Schön Ron wenn dir nichts daran liegt bitte schön. Emily? Harry? Ihr werdet ab hier auf mich verzichten müssen. Viel Glück! Es war ganz witzig! Harry gilt unser Friede noch?" Harry nickte " Natürlich aber..." Draco lächelte sie alle der Reihe nach an beugte sich zu Emily runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange " Pass auf die auf Lil und auch auf dich!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Gebüsch. Hermine starrte Ron an welcher selbst sicher vor sich hin grinste " Na also es ist besser so. Hermine was guckst du so böse?" Hermine war kurz davor Ron eine zu knallen " Mensch Ron! Du bist so verbohrt! Zu fünft hätten wir mehr Chancen heil nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Echt klasse hin gekriegt!" Ron blickte verwirrt auf Harry. Emily seufzte " Um ehrlich zu sein verstehe ich euch nicht! Ihr seid so großer Gefahr ausgesetzt und benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu blöd das zu verstehen. Aber Ron Hermine hat leider recht." Sie stand auf. Harry blickte sie an " Was machen wir jetzt?" " Ich denke das ihr vorgeht und an jeden Baum ein rotes Kreuz macht." " Toll wie sollen wir das machen. " Ruber crucis." Hermine blickte sie verwirrt an. Dieses seltsame Mädchen war nicht nur bildhübsch sondern auch noch sehr intelligent. Emily lächelte. " Hermine pass gut auf Harry auf. Verteidige ihn mit deinem Leben. Das gleich gilt für dich Ron. Schließlich ist Voldemort nur hinter ihm her. Achso Ich bin Emily Potter. Für meine Freunde Lil." Sie lachte den drei zu und verschwand in der gleichen Richtung wie auch Draco. Harry seufzte und ging los. Obwohl nun Hermine und Ron bei ihm waren vermisste er geradezu Dracos bissige Kommentare und Emilys die versucht immer neutral zu bleiben. Die so hübsch ist das sie einer Veela gleicht und die in allen Situation versucht zu lachen. Hermine murmelte etwas von " Typisch Ron" und setzte die erste rote Markierung die gleich darauf im Baumstamm verschwand. Sie gingen immer weiter Richtung Norden und Hermine sowie Ron erzählten Harry was ihnen widerfahren war seid sie sich verloren hatten Als sie geendet hatten begann Harry alles zuerzählen auch von dem seltsamen Foto und das Sirius mit Dracos Mutter mal zusammen war.  
  
In Hogwarts Verließen: Sirius machte die Augen auf. Sein Schädel brummte als hätte er zuviel über den Durst getrunken. Professor McGonagall beugte sich über ihn " Und Sirius wie geht es ihnen?" " Hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt." Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen was ihm dann mit Hilf von Prof. Sprout gelang. Er sah sich um. " Wo sind wir". " In den Kerker verließen", krächzte Flitwick. Sirius blickte sich abermals um " Wo ist Remus?" Prof. Trewelany ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Ihre sonst so rauchige Stimme wirkte wie ein Quietschen. " Sirius er ist hier." Sirius stand auf und trat einige Schritt zu der schwebenden Trage auf welcher Remus lag. " Was ist mit ihm passiert?" " Nun Voldemort wollte scheinbar wissen was es mit unsere Emily auf sich hat und Remus wollte nichts sagen." " Was du meinst unsere Aurorin Emily?" Dumbeldore nickte. " Remus und ich sind die einzigen die wissen was damals vor über 16 Jahren passiert ist. Er weiß das, nun hat er gedacht ,das Remus ihm ein bisschen was erzählen wird was unser guter Remus natürlich nicht tat. Ich weiß nicht wo das alles enden wird. Unsere Hoffnung liegt ich sag es nicht gerne aber unsere ganze Hoffnung liegt bei Emily und Harry und bei Draco Malfoy!" " Ähm...Professor habe ich sie richtig gehört sagten sie Draco Malfoy." Dumbeldore nickte " Voldemort lässt Harry, Emily, Hermine, Ron und Draco suchen. Er hatte ein Vision das Draco zwar zu der schwarzen Bruderschaft bei treten wird, sie aber verraten wird und das alles wegen eines Mädchens." Prof. McGonagall schrie leise auf " Das wird Draco machen?" " Ja das hat Lucius selbst gesagt und außerdem sagte er zu McNair das Draco unter dem Imperio Fluch gestanden hätte. Seid dem ersten Jahr im Hogwarts. Er wäre früher zu lieb gewesen." Sirius ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. Albus wante sich ihm zu " Und auch Narzissa...." " Und wir haben nichts gemerkt." " Albus woher weißt du das?" " Als wir hergebracht wurden waren sie alle Bewußtlos und da sagte es Malfoy zu McNair." McGonagall seufzte " Albus was wird nur aus uns werden, was wird nur aus uns werden." " Minerva ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht." In London: In London herrschte Panik überall liefen Todesesser rum. Dass Ministerium wurde aufgelöst. Mitarbeiter entlassen oder sie verschwanden einfach. Cornelius Fudge der Minister selbst war einer der ersten welcher spurlos verschwand. Als die Eltern Eulen nach Hogwarts schickten und keine Antwort kamen. Herrschte in ganz England Ausnahme zustand. Panik und Chaos. Kinder verschwunden. Als dann noch der Tagesprophet über den Überfall auf den Hogwarts-Express berichtet, war es ganz vorbei. Es war alles wie zu der Zeit als der dunkle Lord auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war. Menschenleben wurden einfach nur zum Spaß ausgelöscht. Das Symbol der Todesesser leuchtet mehrmals täglich am Himmel. Es war als ob die friedlichen 16 Jahre dazwischen nie dagewesen waren. Eltern brachen in Tränen aus wenn sie an die verschollenen Kinder dachten. Wenn sie an den Fall ihrer einzigen Festung namens Hogwarts dachten. Es kam oft vor das Dementoren einfach zum Spaß unschuldige Menschen küssten. Es kam vor das ein Mensch der über die Straße ging durch den Todesfluch umgebracht wurde. Es kam vor das besoffene Todessesser auf den Friedhöfen Gräber einschlugen. Es kam vor das Menschen starben wenn sie vom Erlöser sprachen. Es kam vor das neue Gesetze erlassen wurden unter andrem durfte man den Namen Harry Potter nicht mehr aussprechen. Es kam zu neuen Exicutionen. Immer wieder verschwanden Menschen. Eltern verschwanden über Nacht und ließen ihre Kinder zurück. Der Lord wirkte grausamer als je zuvor. Es war als ob die schwärze die sich über das Land ausbreitete nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Fast schien es als ob grau und schwarz die einzigen Farben waren die man ohne Gefahr wahrnehmen konnte. Doch auch der Überlebensfunke glühte. Das Volk beugte sich zwar Tagsüber doch Nachts erzählte man sich Geschichten über Harry der zwar verschwunden war sie aber wieder retten würde. Es wurden Untergrund Organisation gegründet die sich um Kinder kümmerten deren Eltern verschwunden waren oder die vom Dunklen Lord getötet wurden.  
  
Art. No.3 Gründung Draco ließ sich in der nähe einer großen Buche nieder. Missmutig starrte er in den Wald. Er passte einfach nicht zu den Gryffindors. Obwohl Emily ja noch gar keinem Haus angehörte wußte er schon das sie zu Gryffindor kam. Draco seufzte laut " Ich weiß das Emily Potter nach Gryffindor kommt." " Soso Mr. Draco Malfoy glaubst du das wirklich lass erstmal den sprechenden Hut entscheiden." Draco sah auf und blickte gerade in ihr Gesicht. " Was willst du denn hier?" Emily lächelte ihn an " Hey ich will nicht mit Harry und den anderen weiter gehen wenn du nicht dabei bist." Draco sah auf " Erzähl mir jetzt nicht das du dich bei mir wohler fühlst als bei Harry und den anderen." " Hey Draco du bist der erste Kerl mit dem man sich mal vernünftig streiten kann." Draco lachte kurz auf. " Guter Witz!" Emily setzte sich neben ihn und starrte in den Himmel. " Seid wann ist Draco Malfoy so leicht einzuschüchtern? Los zeig es den Gryffindors was es heißt ein Slytherin zu sein!" " Heißt das ich soll zu Lord Voldemort wechseln?" " Natürlich nicht. Aber zeig ihnen das nicht alle Slytherins zu Voldemort halten." Draco sah sie an. " Wenn ich dich so höre dann sprichst du fast genauso wie meine Mutter. Die sagt das auch immer." Emily stand auf " Na also dann sieh mich halt als deine Mutter an." " Lieber nicht denn wenn du meine Mutter bist kannst du nicht eine Freundin sein. Emily du bist ein sehr netter Mensch ich glaube wir können Freunde werden, oder?" Emily lächelte, die Sonne glänzte in ihren Haaren ihre grünen Augen leuchteten. " Sehr gerne! Und jetzt los denk dran zusammen sind wir stark." Draco lächelte und stand schließlich auf. Also ging sie los immer weiter auf der suche nach Harry und Co. Die anderen hatten mittlerweile eine Rast eingelegt und sahsen unter einem Baum der etwas Schatten spendetet. Die ganze Zeit herrschte Schweigen. " Harry, warum sagst du nichts!" Der angesprochene sah auf und blickte sich verwirrt um " Was ist hast du was gesagt Ron?" Ron runzelte Stirn " Was ist denn los", fragte Hermine. " Nun ja ich habe gerade überlegt wo Draco und Emily sind, Ron sag mal kannst du dich mit Malfoy vertragen?" Ron drehte sich rum " Okay aber nur bis wir in Hogwarts!" Harry nickte und wante sich Hermine " Ich habe Draco nicht angmotzt wie Ron!" " Ist schon gut", meinte Ron. Hermine blickte sich um " Wann wohl die anderen zwei kommen?" Draco ging schweigend neben Emily her. Aus dem Gebüsch trat der Schneeweiße Wolf. Draco sprang zurück. " Ein Wolf...." Emily lächelte. Sie beugte sich zu dem Wolf runter. Dabei fiel ihr eine Strähne ihres rotbraunen Haars ins Gesicht. Draco lächelte wurde dann aber wieder ernst. " Hallo Nivis!" Der Wolf sprang auf sie zu. Kurz darauf konnte man ein knurren hören. Draco sah Emily konfus an. Der Wolf antwortet ebenfalls mit einem tiefen knurren. Emily knurrte was zurück und wante sich Draco zu " Nivis zeigt uns den Weg wo die anderen sind!" " Woher kannst du das?" Emily strahlte ihn an " Ein Zauber um Wölfe zu verstehen. Nivis ist immer mein Begleiter. Also wollte ich ihn auch verstehen." Draco blickte sie bewundernd an. Der Wolf lief los und Emily und Draco folgten ihm.  
  
" Oh, Meister die Dementoren sind zurück gekehrt haben aber weder Potter, noch die Aurorin oder Malfoys Sohn gefunden?" Die düstere Gestalt drehte sich rum die roten Augen glühten eines unnatürlichen Rotton. " Nun dann müssen wir schwerer Geschützte auffahren. Informiert die schwarze Bruderschaft. Sie sollen sich sofort Versammeln und auf meine Anweisungen warten und schickt mir Nagini her." Die Gestalt verbeugte sich tief. Die Gestalt mit den rot glühenden Augen drehte sich rum. " Nun gut Potter, Malfoy und du geheimnisvolle Aurorin. Ihr seid den Dementoren entkommen aber ich frage mich wie ihr mit Schlangen, Vampiren und Dementoren umgehen könnt." Ein finsteres lachen entsprang aus seiner Kehle. Voldemort ging mit harten Schritten aus der Halle und befand sich schließlich in einem aus schwarzen Marmor bestehenden Saal. In der Mitte des Saals befand sich ein großer Tisch an welchen sich 12 Vermummte in blutrot gekleidete Gestalten aufhielten. Als ihr Meister eintrat standen sie ehrfürchtig auf und verneigten sich tief. Voldemort ging mit einem hämischen Lachen auf einen großen Stuhl zu und ließ sich auf diesen nieder. Für einige Minuten besah er sich seine treuen Gefolgsmänner. " Nun denn setzt euch!" So schnell es ging sahs jeder der 12 Gestalten auf seinen Platz. " Meine treusten, der treusten Diener. Auch bekannt unter der schwarzen Bruderschaft. Ich habe sehr wichtige Befehl....und wenn ihr diese nicht ausführt...." Eine in grau Gehüllte Gestalt erschien und brachte Getränke. " Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz schoß auf die grau gekleidete Person zu. Kaum das der Blitz diese erreicht hatte viel diese auch schon zu Boden und war tot " Wird es euch so ergehen.", Voldemorts Stimme hatte einen leisen und gefährlichen Tonfall drauf. " Also wäre gut wenn die schwarze Bruderschaft wenn sie mir sehr gut zuhört. Ich will das alle Dementoren die Wälder nach Hogwartsschülern durchkämmen. Werden welche gefunden möchte ich das sie in ein großes Verließ gesperrt werden, aber möglich weit weg von den Lehrern. Slytherinschüler werden mit genommen und das übliche Programm. DANN will ich das die Vampire nach Potter, Lucius Sohn, der Aurorin und den Freunden von Potter suchen. HABT ihr mich verstanden?" Drohend hob er seinen Zauberstab, eifriges nicken war zu sehen. " DANN FÜHRT MEINEN BEFEHL AUCH AUS!" Die schwarze Bruderschaft löste sich auf.  
  
Der Wolf hielt plötzlich an. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf in eine Richtung und knurrte etwas. Emily stoppte neben ihm und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung in welcher auch der Wolf starrte. Draco trat neben sie. Emily schüttelte den Kopf. " Lil? Was ist?" " Nivis hat gedacht er hätte Stimmen gehört aber er hat sich wohl geirrt." Sie gingen ein Stück weiter bis Nivis wieder anhielt. Emily nickte dem Wolf zu und zog ihren Zauberstab. Dann ging sie in die Richtung....Kurz darauf konnte man einen Schrei hören und dann aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr. Schließlich erschien Emily mit zwei Mädchen. Draco stöhnte und Nivis knurrte kurz. Die beiden Mädchen waren niemand anderes als Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil. " Gott sei Dank treffen wir mal jemanden ich dachte schon die anderen wären verschollen," Lavender schnatterte ohne Luft zu holen. Parvati zog am Arm ihrer Freundin und deutet auf Malfoy. Welcher lässig an einem Baum gelehnt stand und neben dem Nivis sahs. " Was macht der denn da", fragte Pavarti und guckte Draco an als sei er von einem andern Stern. Emily seufzte und erklärte ihnen das es eine Notsituation wäre und es deshalb Waffenstillstand gab. Das leuchtet Parvati und Lavender nach einer längeren Diskussion dann auch ein. " Hab ihr noch mehr getroffen", fragte schließlich Lavender. Emily nickte " Harry, Hermine und Ron!" " Und warum habt ihr euch getrennt", meinte Parvati. Emily starrte einen Blick Draco an der sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an " Naja wie haben uns nur deshalb getrennt damit wir mehr Leute finden, denn zusammen ist es weitaus ungefährlicher." Parvati nickte und Lavender stimmte ihr Emily zu. Also machten sie sich zu viert auf dem Weg zu Harry und seinen Freunden. Die beiden Mädchen erzählten Emily und Draco was alles widerfahren war und dabei vergaßen sie das Draco eigentlich ihr Feind war. Sie waren eine ganze Weile gegangen doch schließlich war es zu dunkel um noch einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten zu können. Also entzündeten sie ein Feuer und aßen etwas aus Dracos Rucksack welcher auch kurz drauf fast leer war. Es schien schließlich an der Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Draco seufzte und dachte gerade nach ob er oder Emily die erste Wache halten sollten, da Parvati und Lavender sich bestimmt zu fein dafür wären als Lavender fragte: " Wie machen wir das mit der Wache? Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt fange ich mit der ersten Wache an!" Draco ließ denn Rucksack fallen. " Ähm...was!" Lavender lachte ihn an " Nun ja schließlich wäre es ja unfair wenn immer nur zwei oder nur einer die Wache macht, oder? Parvati und ich haben das gestern auch gemacht. Wie lange sollen die Wachen gehen?" Sie einigten sich schließlich auf 2 Stunden, damit sie morgen schon früh losgehen konnten um die anderen einzuholen. " Also die erste Wache Lavender, 2 Wache Emily, 3 Wache Draco und die 4 Wache Parvati. In Ordnung?" Emily lachte das war eben ein Bild für die Götter als sie darum gespielt hatten wie Wachen sind. Emily kicherte noch einmal mit Parvati. " Sag mal Emily du bist in keinem Haus bist du neu?" Emily grinste, das grinsen erinnerte Lavender verdammt an Harry auch jetzt bemerkte sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit. " Ich bin Transfer aus Frankreich!" " Achso!" Emily und Parvati legten sich in die nähe vom Feuer und Draco lehnte sich gehen einen Baum. Kurz bevor sie einschliefen sagte Parvati noch " Ich hoffe der Sprechende Hut steckt dich nach Gryffindor." Dann waren sie eingeschlafen auch Draco schlief einen tiefen Schlaf. Lavender hielt ihre Augen offen und kraulte den weißen Wolf welcher sich an sie gekuschelt hatte. Lavender musste grinsen. Das würde ihr keiner Glauben das sie und Parvati sich mit Draco gut verstanden. Als ihre Wache beendet war weckte sie Emily welche sofort wach und nun den Platz von Lavender einnahm. Auch während ihrer Wachzeit geschah nichts. Da einzige Problem war es Draco wach zu kriegen erst nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihr. Draco musste lachen als er schließlich Parvati weckte auch diese schien schwer wach zu kriegen sein. Der blonde Junge musste lächeln. Er hatte wohl die Gryffindors völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Er wußte ja nicht das selbst die Mädchen einen gehörigen Mut hatten und im stillen nahm er sich den Vorsatz nicht jeden nach seinem Aussehen zu beurteilen. Am Morgen wurden sie von einer äußerst gutgelaunten Parvati geweckt. Nachdem sie schnell gefrühstückt und das Feuer gelöscht hatten machten sie sich weiter auf die Suche nach Harry, Hermine und Ron. Als sie eine Stunde gegangen waren trafen sie schließlich auf Hermine, Ron und natürlich Harry.  
  
In den Verließen von Hogwarts: Sirius ging auf und ab fluchte laut und ging wieder auf und ab. Das Spielchen wiederholte sich einige male ehe ihn Prof. McGonagall in anherrschte er solle sich mal hinsetzten. Prof. Trewelany starrte vor sich hin ehe ihre Augen schließlich glänzen " Ich hab's" Alle der Kerker Insassen sahen sie erstaunt an " Wir können gucken was Harry und Draco und Emily machen." " Und wie sollen wir das machen", fragte Prof. Sinistra " Nun ganz einfach durch meinen Spiegel." Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche einen alten Handspiegel hervor " Und was kann der?" Sibyll Trewelany starrte alle der Reihe nach an " Meine Güte es ist ein Spiegel mit den man Menschen beobachten kann." Es war als hätte ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Alle Lehrer einschließlich Dumbeldore drängten sich um Sibyll. " Währst du so freundlich uns in den Spiegel schauen zu lassen?" Die Professorin nickte " Demonstrare Harry Potter!" Das Spiegelbild verschwamm und zeigte kurz darauf einen Jungen mit schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren der gerade ein paar Freunde begrüßte unter ihnen waren Emily und Draco. Dumbeldore atmete auf " Gott seid Dank dann haben sich jetzt Harry, Hermine, Ron, Emily, Draco, Parvati und Lavender getroffen also sind jetzt zu siebt. Dann wird es einfacher." Die Lehrerschaft war etwas beruhigt.  
  
Die 7 welche sich gefunden hatten setzten sich in einem Kreis. " Leute ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn wir eine geheime Organisation gründen?" Emily blickte in den Kreis und stieß auf ratlose Gesichter. " Wie meinst du das", fragte Ron. " Nun wir gründen eine Geheinorganisation gegen Vold..ihr- wisst-schon-wer." " Hört sich gut an!" " Aber wie meinst du das genau", fragte Lavender. " Ihr kennt doch bestimmt noch von früher die Liega gegen Voldemort?" Alle nickten " Ich dachte an sowas. Was meint ihr?" Begeistertes nicken war die Antwort. " Aber wie wollen wir uns nennen?" " Wie wäre es mit irgendeinem Tiernamen?" "Gute Idee Hermine!" Also begannen sie an Namen zu überlegen. Bis schließlich Draco die zündende Idee hatte " Wie wäre es mit Wolfsclan?" Ron blickte ihn überrascht an " Warum ausgerechnet Wolfsclan?" Draco lächelte als er sah wie ihn alle verwundert ansahen " Das ist doch ganz klar Wölfe sind klug und lernen schnell wie Leute aus Ravenclaw, sie sind mutig und tapfer wie Schüler aus Gryffindor, sie sind aber auch treu gegenüber Freunden und helfen sich in der Gruppe wie Hufflepuff." " Und sie können listig sein wie Slytherins eine gute Idee Draco". Emily hatte ihn Freudestrahlend auf die Schulter geklopft." " Also Wolfsclan!" " Gut jetzt kommt unser Erkennungszeichen", meinte Parvati " Wie wäre er mit einem Zähnefletschendem Wolf. Als Tätowierung auf über dem Handgelenk?" Lavender starrte Harry an " Aber da sieht in ja jeder." " Keine Angst ich kenne einen Zauberspruch der macht es unsichtbar und nur Leute der Organisation können ihn sehen." Parvati nickte " Gute Idee!" " Und woher wissen wir wen wir aufnehmen können ohne verraten oder ausspioniert zu werden?" " Gute Frage Ron", meinte Hermine und wante sich an Emily diese hatte ihr hübsche Stirn in Falten gelegt. " Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit aber die ist etwas krass!" " Na sag schon Lil", drängelten Draco und Harry. " Nun ja ihr werdet dagegen sein!" " Erzähle erstmal", meinte Hermine " Also es gibt da so einen Spruch wenn man sich verspricht wird man durch den Spruch daran gehindert." " Ist doch gut was ist daran schlimm", wollte Parvati wissen " Nun weil man dann tot ist." Eisiges Schweigen herrschte ehe sich Draco räusperte " Wer ist dafür?" " Draco das ist doch nicht dein ernst", meinte Ron entsetzt. " Gibt es eine Zeitbegrenzung?" Emily schüttelte den Kopf. " Ich habe da auch eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn man den Spruch so verändert das einem das Gedächtnis gelöscht wird bis kurz vor den Zeitpunkt bevor man in den Clan eingetreten ist. Für die Person wäre es dann so als ob sie nie im Clan gewesen wäre." " Sehr gut Harry aber was ist mit der Person der man es erzählt hat?" " Da habe ich eine Idee! Wir könnten es so machen das dass ganze auch auf den fällt der es erfahren hat. Wir anderen werden durch das Symbol geschützt." " Wie wäre es denn wenn man nicht mehr im Clan ist oder ausgestoßen wird verblasst da Symbol und es tritt ebenfalls vergessen ein. Was meinst du Hermine?" " Klasse Lavender!" Emily überlegte " Das dürften keine schwierigen Probleme sein. Das Versteck für unseren Clan brauchen wir auch. Aber ich denke wenn wir in Hogwarts sind lässt sich da was finden."  
  
Art No.4 Der Plan wird verworfen! Einige Augenblicke herrschte schweigen. " Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist mit dem vergessen", meinte nach einer geraumen Weile Lavender " Wieso", fragte Ron und blickte sie dabei an. " Nun ja es ist kein richtiger Geheimbund! Überlegt doch mal der Geheimbund der Druiden." " Ja schon aber uns kann man wohl kaum mit den Druiden vergleichen. Schließlich sind sie viel mächtiger als wir'", meinte Hermine. " Das stimmt schon, aber Lavender hat im Grunde recht, was sollen wir schon ausrichten? Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser sein lassen", meinte Parvati. Emily blickte auf einmal auf eine niedergeschlagene Runde. Auch Draco sah etwas traurig aus. " Wenn ihr das nicht wollt gründen wir eine Organisation auf Leben und Tod!" Alle blickten sie bei diesen Worten an. " Wie meinst du das", fragte Harry " Nun einen mit Todesstrafen wenn etwas über uns raus kommt." Lavender riss die Augen auf. " Habe ich das richtig gehört?" Emily nickte. " A...aber...Emily das können wir nicht bringen, viele von uns haben nicht die Kraft Folterungen lange über sich ergehen zu lassen." Emily lächelte ihr Gesicht war so rein wie das einer Elfe " Nun dann Machen wir es nur bei denen wo wir uns ganz sicher sind." Lavender "Nickte aber wenn sie das Wahrheitselexier an uns ausprobieren sind wir geliefert", gab Hermine zu bedenken " Nun dann dürfen wir uns nicht erwischen lassen." " Also ich finde das ein bisschen unrealistisch wir Kinder sollen eine so große Bürde auf uns nehmen die mit dem Tod bestraft wird? Emily das ist etwas zu hart!" " Dann schlage ich vor wir verwerfen die Idee den sonst bringt es uns gar nichts." Draco atmete durch " Also Emily ich bin dabei, wenn du das tatsächlich durchziehen willst dann bin ich dabei." Emily sah ihn an " Ist dir klar was du dann auf dich nimmst? Du musst das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen!" Draco nickte " So sei es dann!" " Nun hört mal ich finde es nicht schlecht aber wenn wir eine Geheim Organisation gründen dann können wir nicht öffentlich arbeiten"" warf Ron ein " Das können wir dann auch nicht machen", meinte Hermine und stießen ihn in die Rippen. Ron zuckte zusammen. Dann wante sie sich der Gruppe zu " Also jeder weiß das eine Geheime Organisation der Druiden gibt, nur weiß keiner wieviele Mitglieder sie hat, wo ihr Hauptquartier ist und generell ist das sehr kompliziert." " So was können wir auch erreichen. Nur die stärksten Charaktere können in unsere Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden. Nur wer entscheidet das?" " Schwer ich weiß nicht, sollen wir es dann sein lassen", fragte Emily in die Runde. Betreten Gesichter. Doch schließlich hellte sich das von Harry auf er hatte die ganze Zeit still schweigend zu gehört " Ich habe es! Jeder muss seine Stimme opfern. Sobald nur ein Wort über die Organisation über die Lippen der Person kommt verliert sie ihre Stimme." " Ist das nicht auch etwas krass", meinte Lavender, bei dem Gedanken ihre Stimme zu verlieren wurde ihr schlecht. " Können wir nicht einfach etwas gründen ohne sterben, ohne Stimme verlieren ohne was weiß ich was zu verlieren," fragte Pavarti in die Runde. " Da wäre es zu leicht uns zu verraten", meinte Draco. " Mann ist das kompliziert...", meinte Harry und Emily nickte " So schwer habe ich mir das auch nicht vorgestellt....obwohl.....Blutsbruderschaft......" " Was?" Hermine sah Emily konfus an " Sagtest du Blutsbruderschaft...überlege mal wenn wir mehrer Leute aufnehmen wie das gehen soll?" " Nein wir machen das anders so das wir verbunden sind. Passt auf ein Bild jeder ein Tropfen Blut drauf und ...dann..." Hermine unterbrach Emily wüst " Sind wir keine Blutsbrüder! Und ich habe keine Lust für jedermann mein Arm aufzuschlitzen." Emilys Augen funkelten " Würdest du mich mal ausreden lassen? Vielen Dank!" Hermine starrte sie beleidigt an " Aber natürlich Miss Ich-Weiß-alles. Als letzte dazu kommen und am weitesten die Klappe aufreißen. Wer bist du eigentlich das du hier mehr weißt als alle anderen?" Hermine war richtig böse geworden. Emily funkelte sie böse an " Hermine Granger! Ich habe mehr Erfahrung mit schwarzen Magiern, dunklen Organisationen als du denken kannst." " Ach ja und das sollen wir glauben", meinte diese schnippisch. " Schließlich kannst du uns wer weiß was erzählen und es muss nicht die Wahrheit sein." Emily schnappte nach Luft. Dann sprang sie auf und hielt Hermine am Arm fest. " Ich weiß zwar nicht was dich jetzt so sein lässt aber ich würde mich in acht nehmen", zischte Emily mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. " Emily und Hermine hört auf", versuchte Parvati zu schlichten doch sie wurde einfach überhört. " So vor wem sollte ich mich in acht nehmen? Vor der großen Emily? Vielleicht bist du auch du-weißt-schon-wen seine Gehilfin und versuchst uns alle zu verraten...." " HERMINE", kam es von Harry. Emily ließ ihren Arm los und blickte sie nur noch traurig an " Wenn du sowas von mir glaubst, dann tust du mir Leid!" Sie drehte sich rum und verließ Harry und seine Freunde. Nivis sprang hinterher. Draco blickte Hermine wütend an " Normal wenn ich es ihr nicht geschworen hätte würde ich sagen Schlammblut. Aber weißt du was ich könnte dich dafür umbringen. Hast du echt toll hin gekriegt!" Damit drehte er sich rum und lief in die Richtung in welcher Emily verschwunden war. Lavender starrte Hermine an " Also ähm...Harry war echt schön mit euch aber ich bleibe lieber bei den anderen." Damit verschwand sie ebenfalls im Wald. Pavarti blieb unglücklich stehen. Hermine starrte sie wütend an " Los gehe doch zu deiner Freundin sie wartet schon." " Hermine du kannst uns hinterher kommen wenn du dich beruhigt hast...War schön Harry!" Damit verschwand auch sie im Gebüsch. " So nun können wir ja alleine weiter", Hermine stand auf. Ron blickte sie fassungslos an " Was...", kann es langsam. "Nun die anderen passen nicht zu uns und Emily ist doch die große Wortführerin gegen mich gewesen." "Hermine", Harry starrte sie an atmete kurz durch " WER BIST DU!" " Aber Harry ich bin es Hermine!" " Ron hol die anderen zurück!" Ron nickte und lief den anderen hinterher " Also wer bist du!" Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einem hässlichen grinsen. Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Minuten und vor ihm stand eine alte Frau mit Falten im Gesicht. " Was bist du", stieß er hervor und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Die alte lachte " Ich bin eine Wächterin der schwarzen Wälder und ich dulde es nicht das man einfach meine Ruhe stört." Harry wich ein Schritt zurück. " Oh, hat der kleine Potter Angst vor mir? Warum weil ich so häßlich bin?" Harry mußte schlucken und ging erneut einen Schritt nach hinten. Die Wächterin starrte Harry aus ihren schwarz violetten Augen an " Ihr Potters glaubt wohl das ihr immer meine Ruhe zu stören könnt? Erst dein Vater und jetzt du und sie!" Harry blickte die Wächterin verwirrt an "Wer sie?" " Was du weißt nicht wer sie ist", keifte die Wächterin. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Die alte kicherte und es klang wie purer hohn in seinen Ohren " DANN HABEN SIE DICH ALLE ANGELOGEN! Wenn ich dich los bin wende ich mich ihr zu und dann ist das Ende der Potters gekommen.......ha....ha.....ha! Aber zuerst foltere ich dich ein bisschen CRUCIO!" Harry stolperte rückwärts jeder einzelne Hautteil tat ihn schrecklich weh. Er schnappte nach Luft. Er machte die Augen zu und wartet da rauf was als nächste geschehen würde. Doch genau das war es, nichts passierte. Er konnte noch einen Schrei hören und die Wächterin fiel nach hinten. Der Schmerz ließ nach und Harry öffnete nun die Augen. Dort wo ebnen noch die Wächterin gestanden hatte, waren nun Lavender, Parvati, Draco, Hermine und Ron zu sehen alle hatten erhobene Zauberstäbe. " Harry alles in Ordnung", schrie Hermine herüber. Harry nickte und sah wie Emily auf dem Rücken der Wächterin sahs und ihr den Zauberstab auf ihr Genick hielt. Draco sprang auf die alte zu und murmelte einen Spruch sofort wurden die alte mit silbernen Bändern gefesselt. Emily stand auf und schnappte nach Luft. " Alles in Ordnung Harry?" Harry nickte und stand auf. " Vielen Dank euch alle. Aber wie habt ihr das so schnell hier her geschafft?" Draco lächelte " Emily, Parvati und Lavender kam das verhalten von Hermine sehr seltsam vor jedenfalls wollten sie nochmal umdrehen. Auf halber Strecke kam uns dann auch die richtige Hermine entgegen und ein Stück weiter dann Ron. Wir haben uns echt beeilt." Harry nickte " Danke euch allen!" " Kein Problem," kam es 6 stimmig zurück. Sie gönnten sich noch eine kurze Verschnaufpause ehe sie weiter gingen.  
****** " Master....oh großer Meister!" " Was ist denn du nervst mich..." " Die Wächterin hat versagt." " Was sagst du da Wurmschwanz? Versagt? Wie konnte diese alte Schachtel nur versagen. Hol sie mir ich will sehen wie sie um ihr Leben bettelt." Wurmschwanz nickte und disappearirerte. Voldemort fluchte laut " IMMER DIESER HARRY POTTER UND JETZT AUCH DER MALFOY SPROSS UND ALS WENN DAS NOCH NICHT GENUG WÄRE HABE ICH DIESE AURORIN AUCH NOCH AUF DEM HALS." Voldemort tobte wie ein wilder Stier seine Wut war wie die Explosion eines Vulkans. Seine roten Augen glühten gefährlich. Seine dunkle Aura war zu spüren und sie war gefährlich " Aber wartet noch euch kriege ich auch noch!"  
  
Der Wind spielte in ihren Haaren. Die Ausgemergelten Gesicht zeigten an, welche Strapazen sie schon seid einer Woche ausgesetzt waren. Dracos Haare hingen in sein Gesicht sie hatten keinen Glanz und sahen irgendwie stumpf aus. Wobei die anderen nicht besser aussahen. Die Umhänge waren dreckig und an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Harry seufzte " Letztes Jahr um die Zeit hatten wir schon Schule und bestimmt schon eine menge Punkte bei Snape verloren. Man was waren das noch für Zeiten wenn ich bedenke das ich mich damals beklagt habe..." Draco musste lachen und Ron fügte hinzu " ...Da hast du recht ich glaube heute würde ich Snape die Füße Küssen wenn er mich an schreien würde..." Parvati quietschte " Das bringste ehe nicht..." Ron blieb stehen und Lavender die hinter ihm gelaufen war prallte gegen ihn. " Was ich bringe das nicht, natürlich...." " Also ich gebe Parvati recht machste nicht." " Was du auch Hermine? Okay wetten wir!" " Auja", bemerkte Draco und Emily die schon viel von Snape und seinen Gemeinheiten gehört hatte nickte begeistert. " Gut wetten wir. Wetteinsatz 1 Gallone. Einverstanden?" Alle nickten " Wer glaubt das es Ron bringt?" Harry und Emily nickten und gleichzeitig kam " Ich denke Ron bringt es!" " Gut der rest Wettet dagegen. Sobald wir in Hogwarts sind und Unterricht ist muss Ron bei Snape sein Wette einlösen ansonsten ist diese für Emily, Harry und Ron verloren und wir haben gewonnen", meinte Hermine alle nickten. " Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter...." sagte Emily. Sie stapften weiter. " Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Besen", stöhnte nach einer weiteren Weile Draco " Wie war", stimmte Harry zu " Ich brauche mal eine Badewanne", meinte Hermine und wurde von Lavender und Parvati darin bestätigt. Als sie weiter gingen hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen " Dean ich sag dir wir finden keinen mehr. Schließlich irren wir hier schon bald eine Woche rum," hörte man die Stimme von Seamus. " Ach halte die Klappe wir werden schon noch jemanden finden. Wir haben Harry und so noch gar nicht gesehen und ich vertraue dem guten das er sich schon soweit durchgeschlagen hat und so lange ich Harry nicht gefunden habe gebe ich nicht auf." " Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Wenn wir hier noch nächstes Jahr rumlaufen erinnere ich daran." " Seamus wenn Harry das bis hier hin nicht schafft dann haben wir ein Problem..." " Und Dean das wäre...?" " Ähm...nun ja das ich dann nicht weiß was wir machen sollen...." " Ähm...Jungs hört auf zu streiten," hörte man die Stimme eines Mädchens namens Hannah Abbot. " Genau Hannah hat recht. Wir müssen so weiter", meinte eine andere Schülerstimme die Cho Chang gehörte. Harry schnappte nach Luft und winkte den anderen Still zu sein, leise pirschten sie sich dran. " So das ist ja nett das ihr mich sucht. Ich denke ihr habt mich hiermit auch gefunden. Um genau zu sein habt ihr Hermine, Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Draco und Emily gefunden..." Deans Augen glänzten " Gott sei dank. Hey Leute!" Nun waren sie 11 und die Reise konnte weiter gehen. " Seht ihr ich habe es gewußt", Dean strahlte die anderen an.  
  
Art No.5: Animagi " Mensch Alter ich habe dich schon richtig vermisst", meinte Seamus und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. " Dann sind wir ja jetzt gut beschützt", meinte Cho lächelnd und blickte Harry an der dabei rot wurde und sich rum drehte. " Weiß jemand wie weit es noch ist?" " Keine Ahnung", meinte Draco und blickte alle der Reihe nach an. " Ich denke es ist noch ein gutes Stück. Übrigens ich bin Emily Potter!" Sie schüttelte Dean, Seamus, Hannah und Cho die Hand. Alle nickten ihr freundlich zu. " Hallo Leute!" Die Gruppe fuhr herum aus dem Gebüsch trat der Hufflepuff Schüler Justin Finch- Fetchley. Hannah schrie auf. " Mensch, Justin was wo kommst du denn her?" Justin grinste Harry und den Rest an. " Ich laufe seid drei Tage hinter euch her, eure Stimmen konnte ich hören aber ich habe euch nie gesehen." Ron grinste " Ja Gerechtigkeit". " Was", fragte Draco verwirrt. Ron strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd " 6 Jungs und 6 Mädchen das heißt Gleichstand." " Oh, man Ron", stöhnte Hermine. " Leute hört mal wer ist jetzt da, also die momentane Gruppe besteht aus Hermine, Ron, Harry, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus alles Gryffindors, Hannah und Justin Hufflepuff sowie mir Ravenclaw, Draco Slytherin und Emily gehört zu noch gar nichts. Also sind wir 12 Leute." " Sehr schön festgestellt Cho", meinte Dean grimmig. " Danke Dean!" " Ich schlage vor es reicht für heute", meinte Draco. Alle starrten ihn an, stimmten ihm aber zu. " Wacheinteilung", rief auf einmal Lavender freudig. Cho grinste in sich hinein " Also gut hat jemand einen Vorschlag?" " Ich würde sagen immer 2", kam es von Dean " Ja und immer Mädchen und Junge", unterstützte Seamus Dean. Harry lachte " Also immer 2 und Mädchen Junge." " Und wer mit wem", fragte Emily grinsend. " Vorschlag Dean und Parvati, Ron und Hermine, Seamus u. Lavender, Justin und Hannah, Emily und Draco, Harry und ich", kam es von Cho " Einverstanden?" Es kam kein Einspruch. " Wie lange geht eine Wache", fragte Hannah " Ich denke wir sollten uns mal alle ausschlafen es ist jetzt 19 Uhr also 12 Stunden bis morgen um sieben. Das heißt eine Wache geht 2 Stunden", schlug Hermine vor. Alle nickten " Wer übernimmt die erste?" " Ich und Lavender", meinte Seamus " Gut dann übernehmen Ron und ich die 2 Wache", kam es von Hermine. " Wenn der Rest nichts dagegen hat machen wir die dritte", meinte Justin. " Gut wenn der Rest nicht unbedingt will machen Cho und ich die vierte Wache!" " Nö macht ihr ruhig", kam es von Dean und Emily nickte. " Emily welche wollt ihr machen?" " Wir machen die vorletzte wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt." " Kein Problem die letzte ist uns recht, das heißt nämlich lange schlafen", grinste Dean. " Oh Dean wann wirst du mal vernünftig", kam es von Parvati. Alle lachten und bis auf die erste wach legten sich alle nach dem spärlichen Essen hin und schliefen ein.  
  
In Hogwarts Verließen: " Wieviele sind es jetzt Professor Dumbeldore", fragte Snape und ließ seine Augen auf den Handspiegel gleiten den der Schuldirektor in seinen Händen hielt. Albus lächelte " 12! Sie sind jetzt zu 12t. Ich muss sagen sie denke an fast alles!" " Wieso das", kam es von Prof. Sprout " Sie stellen immer schön Wachen auf und folgen den Bahngleisen Richtung Hogsmead." " Sagten sie nicht fast..." kam es von Remus der an eine Wand gelehnt sahs " Ja fast, ich an ihrer Stelle würde Nachts gehen Tags über können sie leichter gesehen werden." " Aber Albus Nachts ist die Gefahr viel größer" kam es von Minerva McGonagall. " Wer ist es alles? Wer ist alles zusammen?" " Nun die Gryffindors sind am meisten vertreten es sind: Justin Finch-Fetchley, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigen, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Harry und Emily Potter und Cho Chang!" " Eine starke Gruppe. Ich hoffe sie schaffen es", kam es von Sirius Black. " Ich glaube das hoffen wir alle", meinte Albus Dumbeldore.  
  
Harry und Cho hatten sich während der ganzen Wache leise unterhalten und so ging die Zeit schnell rum. Als die Zeit rum war weckten sie Draco und Emily welche sofort wach waren. Harry und Cho grinsten und legten sich ans Feuer, dann waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Draco starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer " Hey was ist Draco? Ist die Wache mit mir so schlimm?" " Quatsch", Draco schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, diese Reaktion ließ Emily Draco verwundert ansehen. " Was ist es denn?" " Ich habe gerade dran gedacht dass ich Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs immer für was schlechtes gehalten habe..." " Nun hast du gemerkt das es gar nicht stimmt!" Draco nickte " Ja ich habe irgendwie in der Woche gemerkt das alles was mein Vater gesagt hat irgendwie falsch ist. Jeder hier in der Gruppe wird gebraucht, nur ich komme mir überflüssig vor." Emily sah ihn an " Was soll ich den sagen. Ihr kennt euch alle und ich komme mir richtig fremd vor nur zeige ich es nicht." " Also überflüssig bist du nicht!" Emily lächelte " Sag mir was du bei den einzelnen Gruppenmitgliedern siehst?" Draco überlegte kurz und begann " Harry der Tapfere Anführer, Hermine die jedem mit ihrem Wissen zur Seite steht, Parvati die weiß was sie will, Lavender ein Mädchen die weiß wie man mit anderen Umzugehen hat, Dean weiß wie er die Leute aufzuheitern hat, Seamus der Scherzkeks, Ron der gerne versucht seinen Kopf durchzusetzen, Hannah versucht jeden Streit zu schlichten, Justin der Beobachter, Cho das Organisationstalent und du welche die Gruppe zusammen hält." Emily nahm die Hand von ihm " Und was siehst du bei dir?" " Der Streitpunkt." Emily seufzte uns schaute ihn an " Willst du wissen was ich sehe?" Er nickte " Ich sehe bei Draco einen Menschen der für seine richtigen Freunde alles riskieren wird." Er starrte sie an " Wirklich...?" Emily nickte. " Ich war früher böse und gemein, hinterhältig und fies und du glaubst das ich so bin!" Emily ließ seine Hand los " Ich sag dir was meine Pflegemutter gesagt hat " Es gibt nichts Gutes und Böses. Denn Gut und Böse brauchen sich wie Licht und Schatten, so wie Tag und Nacht. Was schwarz war wird weiß und was weiß war wird schwarz. Alles kehrt einmal zurück woher es gekommen ist. Wenn in dieser Zeit das Böse gewinnt, gewinnt in einer anderen Zeit das Gute. So werden wir geboren aus einem und wenn wir sterben werden wir wieder zu einem. Alles ist gleich und alles stirbt gleich." Sag mir was du denkst." " Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht." " Oh Draco du warst nicht böse, nur eine Handvoll von Menschen ist von Grundauf gefährlich und böse." Draco sah sie an " Weißt du was, wenn du sowas sagst dann kommt mir alles so logisch vor. Danke!" Emily wurde rot und drehte sich zur Seite. " Draco lass uns einen Schwur ablegen." Er blickte sie an. " Was meinst du!" " Egal was passiert wenn es sein muss sterben wir für diese Gruppe." " Ja das machen wir." " Wir schwören es bei heiligen Eid der Zauberer und Hexen." Sie pikte sich in den Finger und gab die Nadel weiter an ihn. Das Blut beider tropfte auf den Boden und gleichzeitig sprachen sie den Uraltenschwur " Wir schwören den heiligen Eid das wir wenn es sein muss wir für diese Gruppe sterben." Das Blut welches auf den Boden getropft war, leuchtete blau und verschwand vom Boden. Draco wante sich Emily zu " Lass uns Blutsbrüder sein." Sie nickte und ihr Blut vermischte sich in kleinen Mengen. Emily murmelte einen Spruch und aus ihren Zauberstab zog sich ein silberner Faden welcher die Uhrzeit anzeigte. " Und wie spät?" " Noch eine halbe Stunde!" Er nickte und setzte sich in eine bequemere Stellung. " Schade das du nicht früher aufgetaucht bist, vielleicht hätte ich dann früher verstanden." Emily lächelte und strich ihr rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht " Wenn ich früher da gewesen wäre hättest du es vielleicht auch nicht verstanden. Du mußt erst älter werden um vieles klarer und aus anderen Sichtweisen zu sehen." Er nickte. " Ein Glück das du es mir gezeigt hast." Die letzte halbe Stunde schwiegen sie und schließlich weckten sie Dean und Parvati welche sich sofort aufstanden. Draco lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und Emily lehnte sich gegen ihn so schliefen sie ein. Dean musste grinsen als er die einzelnen Personen schlafen sah. Seamus lehnte wie auch Draco an einem Baum und Lavender lag mit dem Kopf auf seinen Beinen. Cho hatte sich hinter Harry gekuschelt, Hermine lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Bauch von Ron, Hannah und Justin sahsen ebenfalls gegen einen Baum gelehnt und Justin hatten den Arm um Hannahs Schultern gelegt. Es war einfach ein Bild für die Götter. Dean stieß Parvati an und deutete auf die einzelnen Personen welche sich bestimmt später aus sowas raus reden würden. " Parvati ist dir kalt?" Sie sah ihn an " Wenn du da bist nicht." Es wurde heller und schließlich war auch die Wache von Dean und Parvati abgelaufen. Sie beeilten sich die anderen zu wecken was ihnen mehr oder minder gut gelang. Noch gähnend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie waren ca. 1Stunde gegangen als sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch trat und auf sie zu trat. Statt wie bei der Versammlung rote Roben zu tragen, trug sie jetzt eine schwarze Kutte. " Sie an da sind sie ja die kleinen Nervensägen die trotz allem doch noch entkommen konnten. Mein Meister will euch sprechen." Die Stimme kam Draco bekannt vor. Die Gestalt drehte sich und musterte die 12 Kinder. An Draco bleib der Blick hängen. " Ah Draco, ich glaube du stehst auf der falschen Seite." " Wer sind sie", zischte Emily. Nun wante die Gestalt sich Emily zu " Die kleine Aurorin reißt ihre Klappe ja ganz weit auf." Emily zuckte zusammen und merkte wie die anderen sie erstaunt ansahen. " Wer bist du", fragte sie noch mal " Der junge Malfoy müsste mich kennen. Nun Draco kennst du deinen eigenen Vater nicht mehr." Draco war weiß wie Schnee geworden. Lucius ließ die Kapuze fallen und starrte seinen Sohn an. " Der Meister hatte eine Vision in denen du zwar auf unsere Seite wechseln würdest uns aber wegen eines Mädchens verraten würdest. Willst du nicht sagen welches Mädchen?" " Pah...er würde ich sterben." Lucius blickte ihn durchdringend an " Dann hast du den Weg des Todes gewählt, denn ich werde dich sie und ihn beim nächsten Mal töten." Mit diesen Worten disappearirerte er. Draco ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Harry schnappte nach Luft und Emily steckte den Zauberstab weg. Gelassen guckte sie in die Runde stieß aber nur auf entsetzte Gesichter bis auf die von Harry und Draco. Emily holte eine Umhänge Tasche unter ihrer Robe hervor und stellte diese auf den Boden. Dann holte sie noch mal ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Dann sah sie sich die Gruppenmitglieder der Reihe nach an. " Hey Leute ich biete euch einen Zauber an bei welchen wir schneller vorwärts kommen." " Und der wäre", meinte Cho " Also schon mal was von Animagus Zauber gehört?" Sie nickten alle der Reihe nach. " Und ihr wisst was das alles bedeutet?" Wieder nickten sie. " Gut dann muss ich euch ja nichts erklären. Seid ihr bereit den Trank zu nehmen denn dadurch kommen wir a) schneller vorwärts und b) werden nicht so schnell erkannt" " Natürlich" meinte Harry und so stimmten alle der Reihe nach zu. " Sehr gut ich habe in diesen vier Flaschen genug für uns. Es muss geheim bleiben!" Sie nickten. Emily teilte den Trank aus und schließlich waren alle mit dem Zaubertrank versorgt. " Bei drei trinken wir. 1..............2...........3.." Synchron hoben sie den Becher und tranken ihn. Der Wind wirbelte auf. Sie konzentrierte sich. Es war wie ein flüstern des Windes. " Harry Potter stolz wie ein Adler so, sei es du wirst dich immer in einen Adler verwandeln und dem Wohl der Luft dienen. Hermine Granger schlau wie eine Eule so wirst auch du dem Wohl der Luft dienen. Seamus Finnigen frech wie ein Rabe so sollst auch du dem Wohl der Luft dienen." Der Wind legte sich. Nun konnte man das Rauschen eines Flusses hören. " Cho Chang schnell wie ein Biber beim schwimmen. So sei es du wirst dem Wohl des der Wasser dienen." Das Rauschen hörte auf und nun hörte man die Bäume Rauschen. " Ron Weasley flink wie ein Wiesel so sei es du wirst dem Wohl der Erde dienen. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown Katzen sind schön und anschmiegsam so sei es denn ihr sollt dem Wohl der Erde dienen. Justin Finch-Fetchley Füchse sind Beobachter so wie du es bist auch du sollst dem Wohl der Erde dienen. Hannah Abbot Eichhörnchen schlichten den Streit unter ihren Genossen so wie du es tust. Du sollst dem wohl der Erde dienen. Dean Thomas eine Panter zeigt nicht immer was in ihm steckt so wie du es tust. Du sollst dem Wohl der Erde dienen. Draco Malfoy Hunde opfern sich für ihre wahren Freunde so wie du es tust. Du sollst dem Wohl der Erde dienen. Und Emily Potter Wölfe sind einfühlsam so wie du es bist. Du sollst ebenfalls dem Wohl der Erde dienen." Die Stimme verstimmte und einige Sekunden herrschte dann stille. Dann setzte das flüstern des Windes, das gurgeln des Wassers und das Rauschen der Bäume ein. " Schwört ihr nicht böses zu tun dem Herren des Windes, der Erde und der des Wassers zu dienen?" " Ja", kam es einstimmig. " So sei es denn ihr erhaltet die Kraft der Tiere und werdet euch auch in diese verwandeln ihre Sinne benutzen können und nicht wegen eines Zaubertrankes sondern weil wir großen Geister damit einverstanden sind. Es ist wie es ist tut was ihr tun müsst." Stille herrschte und als Hermine die Augen wieder aufmachte waren sie wieder im Wald. Parvati schnappte nach Luft " Was war das denn?" Emily lächelte geheimnisvoll " Das waren die drei großen Geister der Erde, der Luft und des Wassers sie haben uns ihren Segen gegeben und das heißt das wir im heiligen Kreis aufgenommen sind." Eine Gestalt erschien " So ist es Emily Potter! Ihr seid geweihte Menschen und gehört den großen Zyklus der Geweihten an. Wenn ihr jemals darüber sprechen wollt so werdet ihr dies nicht aussprechen können. Es ist euer Schicksal. Wir geweihte Menschen kriegen immer Hilfe von den Mitgliedern. Das heißt wenn ihr ein Zeichen auf der Stirn seht, ein Pentagramm so gehören sie uns und ihr könnt sprechen. Nur geweihte Menschen können dieses Zeichen sehen. Geht und dient den drei großen Geistern die, welche die Welt zusammenhalten." Die Gestalt verblasste. Harry starrte sie alle der Reihe nach an, dann lächelte er " Also doch wie eine Art Geheimbund!" " Darf denn dann keiner wissen das wir Animagi sind", fragte Hannah " Doch wissen schon, sie dürfen nur nicht wissen das wir geweihte Menschen sind!" " Gehört Voldemort auch zu den geweihten Menschen?" " Nein, nur weiße Magier und Hexen können es und jetzt laßt uns los gehen damit wir nach Hogwarts kommen." Einige Sekunden stand ein schwarzer Wolf vor ihnen ( Emily), dann ein Hund mit goldenen Fell der mit dem Schwanz wedelte ( Draco), ein Adler erhob sich in die Luft ( Harry), gefolgt von einer Eule ( Hermine) und einem Raben ( Seamus). Dann gab es da noch zwei Katzen eine weiß schwarze ( Lavender) und eine getigert (Parvati) sowie ein pechschwarzer Panter ( Dean). Man konnte ein Wiesel dazwischen erkennen ( Ron) und ein Eichhörnchen auf einen Baum klettern sehen (Hannah) ein kleiner Fuchs ( Justin) versteckte sich hinter dem Wolf und ein Biber ( Cho) sprang auf dem Rücken des Panters. So lief die etwas seltsame Gesellschaft los und machte sich weiter auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.  
  
In Hogwarts Verließen: Dumbeldore fluchte leise " Was ist Professor", kam es von Sirius Black " Der Spiegel hat die Verbindung abgebrochen! Sybille was könnte das heißen?" " Nun Professor jemand hat einen Beobachtung Blockier Zauber benutzt." Dumbeldore stöhnte. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy " Vulnerare Gemini"  
  
Art No.6 Leben mit der Gefahr!!! Wenn jemand die seltsames Gesellschaft der Tiere gesehen hätte, vermutlich hätte er gedacht er hätte Halluzinationen. Den es ist selbst bei Zauberern nicht üblich das Tiere wie Wolf und Katzen oder Katzen mit Hund durch den Wald gehen. Aber sie wurden nicht gesehen und so nährten sie sich ihrem Ziel. Allmählich begann die Landschaft sich um sie rum zu verändern, der dunkle Wald lichtete sich und nun wurde es felsig. Nachdem sie schon einige Stunden gelaufen waren. Hielt Draco ( Hund) an und jaulte kurz. Sofort landeten Harry, Hermine und Seamus auf einem kleinen Felsen. Emily und Draco legten sich hin und schließlich verwandelten sie sich alle zurück. " Was ist den Draco?" Draco blickte in die erschöpften Gesichter der anderen " Wir brauchen eine Pause. Schließlich müssen wir zu Fuß gehen und fliegen ist garantiert nicht so anstrengend." Harry, Hermine und Seamus guckten den Rest schuldbewußt an " Sorry da haben wir gar nicht dran gedacht!" " Schon in Ordnung. Ich schlage vor wie gehen noch ein Stück weiter. Hier müssten einige Höhlen sein. So ging die 12 noch 500m weiter und schließlich fanden sie eine große Höhle. "Ich hasse Höhlen", stöhnte Lavender und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. " Ja, ja", grinste Seamus. Emily grinste und platzierte sich zwischen Harry und Draco. Draco starrte finster zu Emily die gerade ein Gespräch mit Harry angefangen hatte. Er wußte selbst nicht warum eifersüchtig auf Harry war. Er seufzte und hörte dem Gespräch von Hermine und Ron. Es wurde kühler und schließ war es auch schon dunkel. Das Feuer welches sie entfacht hatten prasselte munter umher. Harry seufzte " Wacheinteilung!" Von allen Seiten kam ein Stöhnen " Ich schlage vor wie gestern." " Auja". " Also bleibt es dabei!"  
  
Hogwarts: Der Spiegel ließ sich nicht mehr benutzen Dumbeldore seufzte und gab ihn zurück an Sybille. Es wurde immer kälter und jeder versuchte seinen ohne hin schon feuchten Umhang an sich zu ziehen. Man konnte Schritte hören, die ungleichmäßig auf dem Flur widerhallten Die Tür wurde aufgerissen eine schwarze Gekleidete Gestalt öffnete die Tür welche laut quietschte. Man konnte nichts als die Statur der Gestalt sehen. Ein lachen drang aus ihrer Kehle " Black mitkommen", kam der ruppige Ton. Sirius erhob sich und ging auf die Tür zu. Die Gestalt murmelte etwas und sogleich wurden die Arme von Sirius auf den Rücken gefesselt. " Was willst du", knurrte Sirius. Abermals lachte die Gestalt " Mein Meister möchte sich etwas mit dir unterhalten. Ist das nicht nett?" Er schmetterte die Tür zu und zerrte Sirius hinter sich her und damit aus der Sichtweite der anderen. Remus stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran wie Sirius nachher aussehen würde, wenn er wieder kam....Falls er wiederkam. Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Dabei fühlte sich sein Kopf so heiß an. Mit einer Hand drückte er sich vom Boden ab und musste sich gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand an der Wand abstützen sonst wäre er gleich wieder umgekippt. Übelkeit überkam ihn, er atmete kurz durch um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Minerva war die erste die merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Besorgt ging sie auf Remus zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter " Remus alles in Ordnung?" Nun wurden auch die anderen aufmerksam. Remus konnte nicht antworten aus Angst sich zu übergeben. Minerva tastete mit der anderen Hand nach Remus Stirn. Sie war heiß, die andrer Hand ließ sie weiter auf der Schulter ruhen. Sie drehte sich rum " Albus komm bitte mal Remus geht es nicht gut..." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Remus grinste das würge Gefühle hatte er für einen Augenblick unterdrückt. " Keine Angst Professor mir geht es gut...." Um ihn herum war es schwarz. Wie eine düstere Nacht umhüllte ihn alles. Er merkte noch wie den halt verlor und nach vorne wegkippte. Dann spürte er gar nichts mehr.......  
  
Irgendwo fuhren zwei Gestalten hoch. Emily schnaufte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn so auch Harry. Fast gleichzeitig kam die Frage " Was ist?" Emily schluckte " Ähm...nur ein Alptraum...." Harry runzelte die Stirn stand von seiner Seite her auf und ließ sich neben Emily nieder " Warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit?" Emily blickte kurz in seine grünen Augen und dann wieder zu Boden. " Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", ihre sonst so fröhliche Stimme klang niedergeschlagen. " Warum kannst du es mir nicht sagen", fragte er vorsichtig weiter. Emily seufzte tief " Weil ich es versprochen habe!" Harry nickte " Ich kann es verstehen." Emily sah auf und lächelte traurig. " Warum bist du auf gewacht?" Harry überlegte einen Augenblick ab er Lügen oder die Wahrheit sagen sollte, er entschied sich für die Wahrheit. " Meine Narbe hat geschmerzt!" Er wartet auf ihre Reaktion, es kam allerdings keine die er erwartet hatte. Sie tastete nach seiner Stirn und rückte ihre Hand drauf, kurze Zeit später ließ der Schmerz nach. " Na habt ihr euren Spaß?" Emily fuhr herum. An den Höhlen Eingang gelehnt stand Draco. Emily schluckte von seiner Position musste es so ausgesehen haben als hätte sie Harry geküßt. " Draco es war nichts...." " Aber natürlich..." wurde sie unterbrochen " .....ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Damit stampfte er an ihr vorbei und auf seinen Platz. Emily fluchte in Gedanken " Wieso war ihr auch nicht aufgefallen das Draco gefehlt hatte." Sie strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und murmelte etwas wie " Gehe mal gucken wo Ron und Hermine sind!" Sie stand auf und verschwand aus der Höhle. Harry blieb zurück hatte er sich es eingebildet oder war Draco eifersüchtig auf ihn. Er grinste in sich rein. Doch das grinsen verging ihn als er weiter dachte...wenn Draco eifersüchtig war da war er ja.......Ron und Hermine kam knallrot in die Höhle " Oh ähm Harry", stotterte Ron und blickte hilflos zu Hermine. Harry grinste die beiden an " Hoffe ihr wart nicht zu beschäftigt um Wache zu halten." " Aber Harry es ist nicht wie du denkst", begann nun auch Hermine. " Ja..ja habt ihr Emily gesehen?" " Nein schläft sie nicht?" " Nein sie wollte nach euch gucken." " Bei uns war sie nicht", meinte Ron verwirrt. Harry sprang auf " Ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert!" " Nein bestimmt nicht sie wird gleich kommen", versuchte Hermine ihn zuberuhigen. Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen. "Wenn du meinst. Hermine? Ron? Laßt Justin und Hannah schlafen ich übernehme die nächste Wache!" Hermine wollte noch was sagen. Wurde aber von Ron mit zum Schlafplatz gezogen. Die Zeit verging und nach mindestens einer Stunde war sie immer noch nicht zurück. Harry wurde es immer unwohler. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr auf und stand auf. Draußen vor der Höhle herrschte eine tief schwarze Nacht. Er überlegte kurz dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und war gleich darauf eine Adler mit einem Flügelschlag erhob er sich in die Luft. Leider hatte er vergessen zu bedenken das unter ihm bald der Wald kam und er nichts durch das Blätterwerk der Bäume erkennen konnte. Doch er hatte Glück kurz vor dem Wald sah er eine Gestalt. Er ging tiefer und landete schließlich. " Hey Emily!" Die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihm rum. Harry wich zurück. Die Gestalt hatte zwar rote Haare, war aber definitiv männlich. Sie war weiß und aus den Ecken des Mundes ragten spitze Eckzähne. Harry schluckte und ging zurück. " Hallo kleiner Potter. Wie schön das ich dich endlich mal kennen lerne." Er trat ein Schritt auf Harry zu. " Man hat ja schon viel von dir gehört kleiner Potter!" Aus dem Gebüsch trat nun mehrer Vampire hervor. Ein böses lächeln entsprang aus ihrer Kehle. Harry wich erneut einen Schritt zurück und konnte nicht mehr weiter hinter ihm stand ein Baum, langsam umkreisten sie ihn und zogen den Kreis immer enger. " Nun kleiner Potter es tut mir leid dir zu sagen das du sterben mußt!" Er beugte sich gerade zu ihm runter, als aus dem Gebüsch ein Wolf hervor gesprungen kam und sich auf ihn stürzte. Der Vampir schrie auf und sofort lichtete sich der Kreis. Harry atmete durch. Der Wolf begann tief zu knurren. Es hörte sich an wie ein aufziehendes Gewitter. Der Vampir lachte und schüttelte den Wolf ab. " Ich bin ein Vampir mit sowas lächerlichen lasse ich mich doch nicht fertig machen. " So, so dann nimm das!" Aus dem Gebüsch sprang Emily und bohrte dem Vampir den Holzpflock direkt durch das Herz. Der Vampir riss die Augen auf und zerfiel zu Staub. " Sonst noch jemand!" Doch die anderen Vampire waren gleich drauf verschwunden. Der Wolf knurrte noch mal und verschwand ebenfalls im Gebüsch. Emily steckte den Pflock weg und drehte sich Harry zu " Was machst du hier?" " Ich habe dich gesucht!" "Das hättest du nicht machen sollen. Jetzt wissen sie wo wir sind sie können unseren Geruch leichter aufnehmen. Komm wir müssen sofort weiter!" Sie zerrte Harry mit sich zurück zur Höhle.  
  
Hogwarts: " Remus kannst du mich hören", Dumbeldore beugte sich über ihn. Doch es kam eine Reaktion. Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf. Minerva legte ein kaltes Tuch auf seine Stirn besorgt tastete sie nach seinem Puls konnte ihn aber nur noch schwach spüren. Snape lehnte in der hintersten Ecke des Kerkers. Alle anderen standen um Remus rum..... Mit einem lauten Schrei knallte Sirius auf dem Boden. " Aber, aber Black hast du schon genug? Du enttäuschst mich das ist dir ja hoffentlich klar!!" Sirius richtete sich auf und blickte ihn wütend an. Voldemort kicherte boshaft " Nun hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht. Es wäre sehr schön du auf unserer Seite würde dem kleinen Potter das Genick brechen!" Sirius wischte sich das Blut ab das aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte. " Fahr zur Hölle", meinte er verächtlich. Ein grollen klang durch seine Kehle. " Keine Angst Black. Das werde ich sowie so und soll ich dir sagen was dann kommt? Ich werde mir die Hölle unterwerfen." Er hob seine Hand und Sirius knallte wieder auf dem Boden. Sirius starrte ihn böse an. " Warum willst du nicht auf unsere Seite kommen?" " Du hast James und Lily auf dem Gewissen er würde ich sterben als für dich zu dienen." " Dein Widerstand Black ehrt mich. Aber hast du schon mal was von den vier Herrschern gehört? Wie ich sehe nicht! Der Herr der Luft, der Herr des Wassers, der Herr der Erde und der Herr des Feuers haben die Macht tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken." " Und das soll ich dir glauben?" " Nun Black man muss Mitglied in ihrer Gemeinschaft sein und sie machen es nur wenn man ihr Mitleid erwecken kann!" " Aber klar und das sagst u mir!" Die roten Augen von Voldemort leuchteten auf. " Wage es nie dich über mich lustig zu machen." " CRUCIO!" Sirius stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Er fiel zu Boden um ihn rum wurde es schwarz.......  
  
Art No.7: Das Orakel Die Berge an den Seiten wurden immer steiler und bald befanden sie sich in einer Schlucht. Hermine blickte sich verwirrt an. " Was ist den Hermine?" Hermine drehte sich zu den anderen um " Das sind die Berge der Druiden!" " Aha und was soll das heißen", kam von Draco reichlich genervt. " Hier gibt es ein Orakel das nur Leute sehen können für die es vorher bestimmt ist das sie die finden." Wunderbar suchen wir doch gleich nach ihnen", meinte Draco sarkastisch. Emily die hinter Hermine gestanden hatte blickte traurig zu Boden. Draco benahm sich seid vier Tagen reichlich kühl ihr gegenüber um genau zu sein er sprach nicht mit ihr. Emily seufzte und ließ sich neben Parvati auf den Boden fallen. " Ich schlage vor wir machen eine Mittagspause!" Seamus nickte und zur Bestätigung ließen sich Hannah und Justin ebenfalls auf den Boden. " Okay bin auch dafür", meinte Cho und ließ sich nun neben Emily fallen. Draco stöhnte " So kommen wir nie an. Aber ist mir doch egal!" Damit ging er grimmig weiter bis er schließlich nach 5 Minuten das Ende der Schlucht erreichte. Emily war auf gesprungen und rannte hinter Draco her. Harry drehte sich zu den anderen " Ihr wartet hier!" Mit diesen Worten lief er hinter Emily und Draco her. " Mist jetzt renne ich schon wieder einem Slytherin hinterher und dann noch Draco Malfoy. Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte." Er bog in den kleinen Felsen Gang ab und erreichte ein kleines Tal. Ein schmaler Durchgang wurde von zwei riesigen Staturen versperrt. Emily und Draco standen davor. Harry sprintet weiter und hielt neben Draco an. Er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten als die riesigen Staturen sich wie von Geisterhand zur Seite bewegten. Draco blickte sich verwirrt um und wollte gerade los gehen als Emily ihm am Umhang festhielt. Wütend drehte er sich zur Seite " Was soll das Potter?" " Es könnte eine Falle sein", warf Emily ihm an den Kopf. " Ach ja und selbst wenn schon. Ist doch egal mir tut der dunkle Lord eh nichts. Ich bin ein Slytherin." Bei diesen Worten warf er den Kopf stolz in den Nacken und blickte spöttisch zu Emily runter. " Draco was soll das jetzt?" Harry blickte den Jungen verwirrt an. " Nichts!" Emily blickte schweigend von einem zum anderen. Die Spannung zwischen allen dreien war deutlich zu spüren. " Was ist mit dem Waffenstillstand", fragte Harry auf einmal sehr gefährlich leise. " Was für ein Waffenstillstand? Mit dir und den anderen Flaschen? Nie im Leben....!" KLATSCH!!! Draco blickte sich um, auf seiner Wange wurde ein Handabdruck sichtbar. Emily ließ die Hand sinken " Wage nie wieder so was zu sagen. Komm Harry!" Sie nahm Harry an die Hand und zog in wiedermal hinter sich her durch den Gang der sich hinter den Staturen auftat. Draco blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen folgte den beiden aber dann. Er musste einige Meter rennen um Harry und Emily einzuholen. Vor ihnen tat sich ein riesiger Tempel auf. Emily hielt abrupt an. " Was ist denn Emily?" " Ich habe so was schon mal gesehen aber nicht hier in England sondern in Griechenland. Das sieht aus wie der Tempel der Phytia." Sie gingen auf den Tempel zu und betrat schließlich die riesen große Eingangshalle. Sie war so groß das man die Decke fast nicht erkennen konnte. Der Fußboden war aus Marmor und in der Mitte der Halle war ein riesen Mosaik das ein Auge darstellte. Sie traten näher auf die Mitte der Halle zu. Am anderen Ende der Halle tat sich eine Flügeltür auf. Emily ging auf sie zu und die Jungs folgten als plötzlich eine Stimme erklang " Nur das Mädchen!" Emily klopfte das Herz sie ging langsam auf die Tür zu und als sie diese durchquert hatte schloß sich diese geräuschlos hinter ihr. Der Raum war weitaus kleiner. Es flackerte ein Feuer in der Mitte und auf einer Art Thron sahs eine Frau. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar welches zu einem Konten im Nacken zusammen gebunden war. Auf dem Kopf trug sie ein Diadem mit Sternen. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem weißen Kleid mit einem blauen Gürtel. Emily schluckte " Komm her Emily!" Konnte sie die helle Stimme der Frau hören. Emily ging auf die Frau zu bis sie ca. 5 Meter vor ihr stehen blieb. " Ich bin das letzte der 8 Orakel. Nur denen das Schicksal es vorher bestimmt hat werden den Weg zu mir finden. Dir ist es vorherbestimmt und nun sei dir jede Frage gestattet ich werde auf sie antworten." Emily überlegte kurz. Ihr lag eine Frage auf der Zunge aber es kam ihr albern vor sie zu fragen. " Nun warum stellst du die Frage nicht", erklang wieder die helle Stimme. " Ge.....geht es meinen Eltern gut?" Das Orakel lächelte " Oh ja ihnen geht es sehr gut und sie bedauern es in diesen schweren Zeiten nicht bei dir und deinem Bruder zu sein." Emily blickte sie erstaunt an " Sehen sie mich etwa?" Wieder lächelte das Orakel " Ja sie sind immer um euch beide rum. Leider könnt ihr sie im Moment nicht sehen." " Werden wir sie denn irgendwann mal sehen?" " Oh ja bald werdet ihr sie sehen." Emily nickte " Warum benimmt sich Draco so komisch?" Das Orakel lachte hell und laut " Nun ihr Menschen und Zauberer seit nun wahrlich seltsam. Ihr erfindet Sachen und merkt kleinste Gefühle nicht. Liebes Kind sei gewiss das ist etwas was du selbst rausfinden musst." Emily seufzte " Was werden wir in Hogwarts vorfinden?" Das Orakel hielt mit dem lächeln inne. Ihr Blick wurde glasig. " Kleines Potter Mädchen höre meine Prophezeiung: Wenn das Licht die Erde küsst werdet ihr das vorfinden was ihr nie gewollt. Alles ist düster und er dessen Macht langsam wieder steigt triumphiert über das weiße. Doch ihr die weißen Ritter werdet das schwarze durchbrechen. Ihr werdet viel qualvolles erleiden und der Sieg wird noch lange auf sich warten lassen. Aber seid gewiss eurer Clan wird euch beistehen. Eine Warnung noch kleines Mädchen: Gefahr lauert im Schatten. Da kleines Potter Mädchen war die holde Weissagung des Orakels. Hast du noch eine Frage so sprich, wenn nicht dann gehe und stelle dich deiner Bestimmung....." Emily schluckte das Orakel lächelte. " Ich habe noch eine Frage. Waren meine Eltern bei dir einmal gewesen und wenn ja was haben sie gefragt?" Sie lächelte Emily an " Ja einst waren sie alle da. Dein Pate und der deines Bruders sowie deine Eltern. Die Fragen die sie gestellt kann ich dir nicht alle sagen nur zwei an die ich mich noch gut erinnere. Die erste war: Werden wir mal Kinder haben? Die Zweite war ob sie ein langes Leben haben. Wie du dir denkst konnte ich auf das erste erfreulich antworten aufs zweite jedoch nicht. Ich weiß das ich sagte: Langes Leben nein aber ein schönes das werdet ihr haben. Eurer Kinder werden allerdings leiden aber irgendwann werden sie euch wiedersehen. Wie ich sehe hast du noch eine letzte Frage nun dann stelle sie mir!" Emily kicherte " Werde ich mal Kinder haben?" Das Orakel lachte " Ja du wirst welche haben und sie werden bei Oma und Opa auf dem Schoß sitzen. Nun denn dann gehe. Ob du mich wiedersehen wirst. Ja aber es wird lange dauern. Rufe mir ihn mir herein...ruf mir den Sohn deiner Eltern!" Emily nickte und verließ den Raum einen Augenblick später betrat Harry den Raum! Das Orakel blickte ihn an " Für wahr du siehst wirklich wie dein Vater aus. Ich bin das letzte der 8 Orakel. Frag mich und ich werde dir alles sagen." Harry schluckte. " Ich darf wirklich alles fragen?" Das Orakel nickte. Harry zuckte zusammen " Wer ist Emily?" Das Orakel stöhnte " Ich wußte das du es fragst! Nun ich antworte auf jede frage. Emily ist deine Schwester...." " NEIN! Warum? Wie kann sie .....warum trifft mich das Schicksal?" Er sank auf den Boden. Das Orakel hatte Mitleid seid Jahren wußte sie das Harry Potter kommen würde und sie es ihm offenbaren mußte. Sie war drauf vorbereitet aber sie tat das was sie noch nie gemacht hatte. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Vor ihm ließ sie sich in die hocke gleiten. " Du hast eine Schwester! Bist du nicht froh darum?" Harry starrte sie " Du meinst....." " Du bist nicht mehr alleine!" " A....aber warum hat sie nichts gesagt?" Er erhob sich langsam und stand auch die Gestalt des Orakels auf und ging zurück zu dem gläsernen Thron. " Sie musste es versprechen!" Harry nickte. Er hatte eine Familie und die hieß Emily Potter und nicht Vernon Dursley. Warum hatte es ihn ungehauen. "Willst du noch was wissen?" Harry dachte einen Augenblick kurz nach dann nickte er " Warum ist Voldemort hinter mir her?" " Ich sehe das dir die Frage auf der Seele gebrannt hat, aber ich kann und darf sie dir nicht beantworten. Das ist nicht mein Schicksal! Würde ich es doch tun käme ein großes und schweres Los auf uns zu!" Harry nickte und schluckte abermals " Werden wir Voldemort jemals besiegen?" " Ja ist falsch und nein ist genauso falsch. Es kommt nicht nur auf euch an, sondern auf viele mehr. Die Zukunft ist veränderlich, sie ist unscharf und unklar. Sie ist dünn und verändert sich mehrmals. Ich kann die nur den Tipp geben auf eine schöne Zukunft für uns alle zu hoffen. Hast du denn noch eine Frage?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das Orakel erhob sich von dem gläsernen Thron und sprach " Das dunkel wird alles in ein tief schwarzes Tuch tauchen. Ihr werdet Angst haben aber ihr werdet auch stark, tapfer und mutig sein. Wenn das schwarze denkt es habe das weiße unterworfen wird das weiße sich langsam erheben, wieder auferstehen und gegen das böse kämpfen. Doch denkt daran ohne gut gibt es kein böse, und ohne böse kein gut. Sie sind so ineinander Verbunden das sie sich die Waage halten. Kein Mensch ist absolut böse und kein Mensch ist absolut gut. Das kleiner Potter war die hohe Stimme des Orakels. Gehe und werde deiner Bestimmung gerecht." Sie ließ sich auf den Thron zurück fallen und bedeute Harry noch einen Augenblick zu warten " Bitte bringt mir den kleinen Malfoy!" Harry nickte und verließ schleunigst den Raum. Draco betrat den Raum hinter ihm schloß sich die Tür. Emily wartet in der Halle und starrte auf den Boden. " Hast du alles erfahren?" Sie blickte bei dieser Frage nicht auf. " Ja, habe ich!" Er ließ sich neben sie fallen. " Harry ich habe Angst?" Verwundert blickte er auf. " Was....wieso hast du Angst?" " Ich habe Angst was uns in Hogwarts erwartet!" Harry blickte sie an. Sie sah im Moment zart und verletzlich aus. Er blickte ihn ihre Augen er konnte nichts starkes erkennen sie sah aus wie ein Mädchen was einsam und verlassen an einer Straßenecke wartet. Er nahm sie in den Arm, er konnte nicht sagen warum er das tat, vielleicht aus Reflex, aber wußte das er es machen mußte. " Du Harry ich muß dir was sagen...." Die Tür ging raus und Draco kam raus, ein leichtes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. " Können wir weiter?" Harry und Emily erhoben sich. Sie gingen los. Als sie das alte Tor passiert hatten blickte Draco nochmal zurück. Er lächelte immer noch. Sie beeilten sich den gang zwischen den Felsen schnell zu durchqueren und so erreichten sie das Lager. Von weiten sahen sie Ron winken. " Aha, ihr habt Draco gefunden, ging aber schnell. Ihr wart ja nur 10 Minuten weg!" Die drei warfen sich einen langen Blick zu beschlossen aber nichts zu sagen. " Was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind schon bald zwei Wochen unterwegs", meinte Cho und blickte in die Runde. " Ich hoffe das wir bald ankommen!" Ließ sich Hannah hören. " Ich würde gerne wissen was die andren machen!" Die Runde nickte.....und alles versank in eine Melancholische Stimmung  
  
In Hogwarts: " Sie an du bist immer noch nicht weich? Ein ganz schön harter Brocken. Aber etwas Einzel Haft wird dir gut tun. Nicht Black? Du müsstest es doch gewöhnt sein Askaban ist noch nicht so lange her und an 12 Jahre erinnert man sich nach drei Jahren wieder", er lachte höhnisch. " Los bringt ihn weg und laßt ihn schmoren bis er von selber spricht." Sirius zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt wurde am Arm gepackt und hinter dem Wächter her geschleift. " Mist! Die sind ja schlimmer als die Pest! MALFOY?" Eine Gestalt erschien " Ja, Meister?" " Habt ihr diese Gören immer noch nicht gefunden?" " Nein Meister tut mir Leid leider nicht!" " DANN MACHT EUCH AN DIE ARBEIT UND BRINGT SIE MIR ENDLICH: ICH HABE ES SATT ZU WARTEN." Malfoy nickte und huschte aus dem Raum. Die Roten Augen glühten auf " Ich kriege dich noch warte es nur ab, ich kriege dich noch!! Jetzt geht es erst richtig los!"  
  
Art No.8: Hogmeades " Wenn ich noch lange hier rum laufe dann kriege ich Plattfüße", ließ sich Parvati vernehmen. Dean zog die Stirn kraus und drehte sich während dem gehen rum " Tja Parvati dann mußt du als Plattfuß umher gehen...." " Haha Dean wie witzig! Ich meine es ernst!" " Du wirst in die Geschichte als Parvati Plattfuß eingehen. Überleg mal dein Name wird in allen Geschichtsbüchern stehen!" Parvati schnaubte wütend " Mit dir rede ich gar nicht mehr." Harry konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. " Was gibt es da zu lachen! Ich möchte mal wissen was....." " Mensch Parvati rege dich mal ab. So schnell kriegt man keine Plattfüße!" Parvati traten die Tränen in die Augen " Ja, macht nur weiter so hackt alle auf mir rum. Wenigstens stehen Seamus und Draco auf meiner Seite. Von Ron rede ich gar nicht erst. Dem sein verschlagenes Grinsen erkenne ich aus 10km Entfernung. Gell Draco?" Draco fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch " Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört. Habe gerade überlegt ob man Plattfüße kriegen kann!" Nun war es ganz vorbei die Jungs kringelten sich bei Dracos Worten auf dem Boden. " Draco das mußte jetzt sein", keifte Lavender und Hermine, Cho und sogar Emily nickten. " Ach komm war doch nur ein Spaß", keuchte Ron und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. " Es macht immer Spaß sich auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren", brüllte Parvati in einer schrillen Stimme. " Parvati beruhige dich doch", versuchte Justin zu schlichten. " Ich mich beruhigen? Warum die haben angefangen dann sollen sie sich erstmal entschuldigen!" " Mensch Parvati heute bist du empfindlich!" " Ich bin nicht empfindlich!" " Das stimmt sie ist wirklich nicht empfindlich", stimmte Emily bei. " Hey Emily ihr führt euch heute reichlich albern auf", meinte nun auch Draco. Emily wurde rot und Hermine musste sie festhalten sonst hätte es einen bösen Zauber gegeben. " Ich schlage vor es langt für heute", versuche Justin den Streit zu schlichten und Hannah nickte zustimmend. Doch für heute war die Stimmung nicht die beste. Seamus drehte sich rum " Warum Pause nur weil die Damen mal ein kleinen Streik einlegen? Sehe ich gar nicht ein!" Harry nickte. Cho platze nun auch der Kragen " So! Harry du denkst also auch das wir nur ein bisschen rum streiken? HALT mich bloß jemand fest sonst gibt es eine Schlägerei." Das schien eindeutig außer Kontrolle zu geraten. " Ohne euch kommen wir alle mal schneller vor ran", keifte jetzt auch Dean. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in Emilys funkelnde Augen " Ach komm Emily gib doch einfach zu das ihr heute einen schlechten Tag habt!" " NEIN! Haben wir ganz sicher nicht!" Nun begann es auch in Draco zu brodeln und er mußte sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht rum zu brüllen. Die Lage spitze sich gefährlich zu. " Bitte schön wenn ihr nicht Fehler zu geben wollt dann könnt ihr auch alleine gehen!" " Fein", kreischte Lavender. Mit wütende Blick drehte sie sich rum und verschwand in den Wald. Lavender, Cho und Emily hinter her. Ron grinste " Wenigstens Hermine sieht ihren Fehler ein!" " Ciao wir sehen uns dann irgendwann." Damit rannte sie Hannah hinter sich her ziehend den anderen hinter her. " DANN halt nicht!" Die Jungengruppe ging weiter. Es war eine eisige Stimmung sie ging emsig in eine Richtung. " Müssen die Weiber auch immer Theater machen! Nicht auszuhalten", stöhnte Seamus. Der rest der Gruppe schwieg eisern. Die Mädchen waren schon einige Zeit gegangen als den Blick auf ein kleines Bahnhof werfen konnten. Er war verlassen aber man konnte eine Dampflock dort stehen sehen. Es war der Hogwarts-Express. Hermine gab ein Zeichen und auf einmal waren statt der Mädchen Tiere da. Hermine erhob sich in die Luft und flog über die Lokomotive weg. Emily als Wolf folgte langsam und blickte sich ständig um. Hannah und Cho blieben im Schutz der Bäume. Während Parvati und Lavender sich leise in den Hogwarts-Express schlichen. Landete Hermine auf einer Tafel die den Ort der Station angab. Sie war verblasst und auch kaputt. Auch der Bahnhof sah aus als ob schon Jahre keiner mehr dagewesen wäre. Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Schild und schuhute erschrickt auf. Auf dem Schild stand " Hogsmeade. Emily hatte sich indem Stationshäuschen umgeblickt. Es war verwüstet und leer. Im Inneren des Hogwarts-Express herrschte Chaos überall lagen Koffer, Taschen und Rücksäcke. Manche der Taschen waren geöffnet worden und der Inhalt lag auf den Boden. Sie huschten behutsam zu dem Abteil in welchen sie drinnen gewesen waren. Allerdings kamen sie an einem Abteil vorbei in dem ganz besonders wild aussah. Auf dem Boden lagen Bücher. Während Parvati auf den Gang spähte verwandelte sich Lavender wieder in ihre menschliche Form und schloß die Tür, nun nahm auch Parvati ihre wahre Gestalt an. " Wessen Abteil war das", flüsterte sie. Lavender hob ein Buch auf, auf der ersten Seite stand der Name. Sie lass kurz und gab es wortlos an Parvati weiter. Die lass " Harry Potter Klasse 6 Gryffindor!" Sie legt das Buch zurück. Die ganzen Kleider Harry's waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Als sie sich den Koffer nochmal zu wante entdeckte Lavender einen seltsamen Umhang. Sie griff nach ihm und stellte fest das er wie Wasser durch ihre Finger floß. Schnell griff sie nach einem Rucksack und steckte den Umhang rein. Dann öffnete sie die Abteiltür wieder. Parvati verwandelte sich wieder in eine Katze. Als die Luft rein war miaute sie kurz. Lavender huschte hinter her. So machten sie sich weiter auf durch den Hogwarts-Express. Hermine war noch ein Stück geflogen und hatte festgestellt das Hogmeads fast wie ausgestorben wirkte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr Breit. Sie flog schließlich zurück zu Cho und Hannah es dauerte nicht lange bis Lavender und Parvati kamen. " Wo ist Emily?" " Ist sie nicht bei dir Hermine?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf doch bevor sie noch was fragen konnte. Erschien Emily und keuchte " Sorry hat etwas länger gedauert!" " Wo warst du denn so lange...?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch statt Emily stand ein Mann vor ihr. Emily lag mit einem Fesslungszauber über seine Schulter. Er lachte fies " Tja kleine deine Freundin kann leider im Moment nicht antworten." Die anderen 5 Mädchen schraken zurück. " Los mitkommen." Er Fesselte alle mit einem Zauber und scheuchte sie zur Bahnstation. Das plötzlich über all solche Idioten erschienen wunderte Hermine nicht im geringsten. Mit einem gehässigen Lachen befahl er 5 Männern die Mädchen zu bewachen. Er ließ Emily auf den Boden fallen. Die anderen Männer lachten. " So Süße wir werden jetzt mal Spaß haben!" Emily wurde übel sie blickte sich ängstlich um. " Aber Schätzchen du wirst doch nicht etwa angst haben?" Er begann laut los zu lachen und die anderen Männer stimmten ein. Mit einem Ruck riss der Anführer seinen Umhang ab und trat auf Emily zu. . " Weißt du ich stehe total auf wehrlose Mädchen. Dein Zauberstab liegt dahinten. Du kommst nicht dran." Er wante sich von Emily ab zu den anderen Mädchen "Jetzt seht ihr wie wir hier unseren Spaß haben, keine Angst ihr werdet auch noch dran kommen. Als nächstes wirst du dran sein." Er deutete auf Parvati die mit panischen Blick auf Emily starrte. Der Mann grinste schäbig mit einem Wink seines Zauberstab löste er etwas die Fesseln. Er beugte sich zu Emily runter " Los komm schon in wirklich bist du doch schon ganz wild." Der Atem stank nach Alkohol. Emily wurde es so schlecht das sie anfing zu würgen. Der Mann drückte gierig seinen Mund auf Emilys. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren. Er hörte auf und lachte laut " Siehst du es ist doch ganz toll...." Er griff sich an den Gürtel und ließ seine Jeans runter. Er ging auf Emily zu, diese rutschte wimmernd zurück. Schließ lehnte sie gegen die Wand und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Panisch blickte sie sich um. Ihr wurde schwindlig als sie sah das es keine Möglichkeit gab zu entkommen.. Der Mann lachte nach lauter, die andern Männer begann en zu grölen. Emily schloß die Augen und dann schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Es war ein Schrei der durch Mark und Bein ging. Jetzt passierten mehrer Dinge gleichzeitig. Es gab einen lauten Knall, Glas splitterte und man konnte die Männer fluchen hören. " HEY du Biest hör auf .....!" Es war eine kurze Zeitspanne ehe der letzte dieser Männer schwieg. " Hermine alles klar?" Es waren Harry, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Ron und Justin. Draco sprang sofort zu Emily die zitternd am Boden kauerte. Den Kopf hatte sie auf die Arme gelegt. " Hey Emily alles klar?" Als sie den Kopf hob wurde Draco blass. Ihre Augen waren trüb und ihre Haut war weiß wie Schnee. Draco griff an ihre Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft. Doch es kam keine Reaktion. " Leute ich brauche Hilfe!" Mit schnellen Schritten sprang Hermine zu den Beiden. Ihr genügte ein Blick " Schock", sagte sie nur. " Leute ich schlage vor wir verschwinden schnell hier." Alle nickten bei Harry's Worten. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab von Emily und steckte ihn in seine Umhangstasche. Draco zog Emily hoch die sich willenlos von ihm führen ließ. So schnell es ging verließen sie den Bahnhof....  
  
In Hogwarts Eine Gestalt lachte laut. " Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen, nicht war?" Mit seiner Faust schlug Voldemort nochmal gegen die Tür, hinter welcher Sirius stöhnend zusammengebrochen war. Als er wieder in der großen Halle angekommen war ließ er sich auf seinen Platz nieder. Ein Mann in schwarz kam rein und flüsterte dem dunkeln Lord was zu.. Als er geendet hatte begann Voldemort laut zu lachen " Siehe an sie sind also in der Nähe...." Er wante sich zwei Männern in rot zu die hinter ihm standen " FINDET DIESE VERFLUCHTEN KINDER ANSONSTEN SEID IHR VERFLUCHT." Die zwei in rot gekleideten verschwanden in einer Dunklen Ecke......Es herrschte Stille, eine unheimliche stille.  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: "Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr sehen was mit Emily ist, die 12 Leute finden einen geheimen Unterschlupf und Draco und sein Vater treffen aufeinander, wird Lucius sein Versprechen einhalten das er Draco gegeben hat, nämlich ihn zu töten? Das erfahrt ihr beim nächsten mal also lest nochmal rein.  
  
Eine kleine Parodie:  
  
Harry: Natürlich erfahrt ihr wie es weiter geht wenn Tia sich beeilt und nicht wieder eine Kreativpause macht. Draco: Bin auch gespannt wie es weiter geht, weiß es nämlich nicht. Tia sagst du es mir? Tia: NEIN! Draco: Bitte!  
  
Tia kann den Blick von Draco nicht standhalten und will anfangen zu erzählen als Hermine ihr den Mund zu hält. Hermine: Für heute langt es! Tia: Sorry liebe Leser Hermine hat es mir verboten. Aber ich beeile mich! Also möge die Macht mit euch sein! Ron: Das ist geklaut... Tia: Okay ich lass mir was einfallen! Hannah: Wie wäre es mit Ehrlich wärt am längsten? Alle: HANNAH! Tia: Wie wäre mit Voldie ist auch nur ein Mensch? Voldie: Das verbiete ich mir!  
  
Tia: Okay! Also was denn jetzt? Harry: Wie wäre es mit Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy in Vulnerare Gemini? Draco: Wie kreativ! Harry beginnt zu schmollen. Draco: Ich weiß was! Draco the sexiest man of the world!  
  
Tia: JA! Ron und Hermine: NEIN! Draco: Schade! Tia: Also das Abschlußwort wird sein " Der Ball ist mein Freund!" Alle: TIA! Tia: Schon gut bis zum nächsten mal lasse ich mir ein Abschlußwort einfallen und jetzt sage ich einfach ganz lieb Ciao! Bis Bald! Alle: Ciao!  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: Im letzten Kapitel kam es dazu das wegen eines kleinen Streit die Gruppe sich teilte, die Jungs und die Mädchen gingen in verschiedenen Richtungen, außerdem wurde Emily fast vergewaltigt. Ja und Tia will sich ein Abschlußwort einfallen lassen.  
  
Kapitel 9: Ausschluß In dem kleinen Wald den sie schließlich erreichten herrschte Dunkelheit. Die Mädchen waren von dem gerade erlebten relativ geschockt es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Harry blickte besorgt in die Runde. " Cho ist alles in Ordnung?" Cho nickte langsam und warf sich schließlich in die Arme von Harry dort begann sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Das war scheinbar ein Zeichen gewesen denn sofort begannen auch bei Parvati, Lavender, Hermine und Hannah die Tränen aus den Augen zu quellen. Draco hatte Emily vorsichtig abgesetzt und kniete sich vor sie. Die grünen Augen wirkten irgendwie abgestumpft und sie reagierte auch nicht auf irgendwelche Frage oder Berührungen von Draco. Verzweifelt wante sich er schließlich an die anderen die nun die Mädchen beruhigt hatten. " Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Er blickte aus seinen grauen Augen die einzelnen Personen an. In seinen Augen konnte Harry Besorgtheit entdecken, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann trug Draco sein cooles Pokerface. Hermine trat schließlich auf Emily zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Als sie Emily vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte schreckte diese zurück so das Hermine schnell ihre Hand weg nahm. " Ich würde sagen sie hat einen Schock, aber......" Man konnte ein höhnisches lachen hören " Sie an ist dieses Blag geschockt?" Draco fuhr herum und blickte in graue Augen die seine hätten sein können. Es war Lucius Malfoy und zwei weitere Gestalten die in einem kleinen Abstand hinter Malfoy Senior stehen blieben. Draco erhob sich und blieb vor seinem Vater stehen. " Was willst du", meinte er in einem kalten Tonfall der Lavender und Parvati die Gänsehaut den Rücken hochtrieb. " Aber, aber ich will doch nur mit meinem lieben Sohn reden", meinte er und trat mit einem falschen lächeln näher auf Draco zu. Draco blieb stehen " So ich sehe hier keinen wo dein Sohn sein könnte", meinte er ironisch und tat so als würde er sich umblicken " Deine Ironie ehrt dich mein lieber Sohn!" " Verschwinde", zischte der jüngere und Lucius war so überrascht das er tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück ging. Seine Stimme wurde wütender als er weiter zu seinem Sohn sprach " Ich will dich nur davor bewahren einen Fehler zu machen. Noch ist unsere Herr gnädig und wird dich nicht zu hart bestrafen und dann kannst du deine Treue beweisen." Er griff nach dem Arm seines Sohnes und hielt diesen fest. " Ich weiß schon welchen Weg ich gehen werde und es ist gewiss nicht deiner!" Damit löste er sich so ruckartig das er einige Schritte nach hinten Taumelte. Lucius sah ihn fassungslos an und Ron wunderte sich das noch gar nichts unternommen hatten! Er schielte vorsichtig zu Harry der seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel seiner Robe versteckte. " Du tust es wegen des Mädchens, oder?" Er deutete in Richtung Emily . Draco reagierte nicht darauf " SAG ES! Sei wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben ein verfluchter Malfoy und sag es!" Die anderen konnten es nicht sagen was Draco gesagt hatte aber Lucius wurde augenblicklich rot und seine Hand begann zu zittern, so als ob er sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. " Dann tue ich das was ich tun muß. Ich habe dir ein versprechen gegeben, bei unserem letzten Treffen vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch. Wenn nicht helfe ich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. Ich sagte das ich dich bei unserem nächsten Treffen töten werde. Aber bevor ich das nun tue werde ich dich aus dem Stammbaum unserer Familie streichen. Er zog ein altes verstaubtes Pergament aus seinem Umhang auf dem sich ein alter Baum auftat. Ganz unten stand der Name Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mit einem grimmigen lächeln tippte er den Namen an und so gleich verschwand dieser aus dem Baum, Zufrieden mit sich rollte er das Pergament wieder zusammen und hielt den Zauberstab in die Luft. Sogleich versuchten die andern in Deckung zu gehen. " HIERMIT VERBANNE ICH DRACO MALFOY AUS DER FAMILIE: ER HAT DIE EHRE SEINER FAMILIE ZERSTÖRRT:HÖRT IHR AHNEN SEID IHR MIT DEM URTEIL EINVERSTANDEN?" Der Wind begann stärker zu wehen und auf einmal sah man mehrer Schemenhafte Gestalten aus dem Zauberstab Malfoy Seniors kommen. Sie reihten sich vor Draco auf und die Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Es wahren um die 30 Geister Gestalten die schließlich ihr Urteil sprachen " Dafür..." meinte der erste der so grausam aussah so das er dem blutigen Baron Konkurrenz machen konnte. Sie gaben alle an das sie dafür wahren. Nur die letzte eine Frau mit langen Haaren gab ein " Dagegen," bekannt. Die Geister begannen nun über sie herzufallen und beschimpften sie aufs übelste. " Natürlich war klar das Celine aus der Reihe tanzt dabei war sie ohne hin das schwarze Schaf der Familie," hörte man den einen Geist. Doch Celine lächelte " Ich bin sicher Draco wird das beste machen und er wird mehr Charakter zeigen den ihr je hattet." Mit diesen Worten begannen sich die Geister auf zu lösen. Malfoy Senior grinste nun so heimtückisch das sich bei Harry die Nackenharre aufstellten. Lucius drehte sich zu einem seiner Begleiter zu " Los lese die Liste vor!" Der eine trat vor und rollte nun ein Pergament aus. " Wegen Hochverrat an seiner Lordschaft dem ehrenwerten Lord Voldemort stehen diese Rebellen auf der schwarzen Liste...." " Ehrenwert", flüsterte Ron so leise das er von Hermine eine strafenden Seitenblick erhielt." " Die meist gesuchten Rebellen auf die eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt ist sind: Harry Potter, die Aurorin, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger!" Er rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen. Malfoy drehte sich Draco zu " Was sehe ich bloß alle Rebellen zusammen und die Aurorin in einem sehr morbiden Zustand! Da wird sich seine Lordschaft aber freuen." Er hob dem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch doch alle hatten nicht mit Harry's Reaktion gerechnet den schnell hatte er Lucius Malfoy entwaffnet. Der Alte fluchte sehr laut. Auch der Rest der Gruppe verteilte nun Zaubersprüche. Während Hermine, Hannah und Cho möglichst Emily sicherten hatten sich die anderen Gruppiert und verfluchten einen nach dem andern. Dem alten Malfoy seine Stirn wurde knallrot denn ohne Zauberstab konnte er nichts machen. " Ein schwör ich euch beim nächsten mal werde ich euch kriegen und dann Draco und Potter und diese kleine Aurorin werde ich euch in Stücke schneiden und sie an einem Baum aufhängen und darunter ein kleines Lagerfeuer machen. Das ist ein Schwur und den werde ich nicht brechen. Also zittert schon mal!!!" Damit aparierte er. Sie blieben einige Minuten stehen ehe Harry das Kommando übernahm. " Los sofort weiter!" Draco bückte sich und hob Emily auf und trug sie. Sie gingen am Waldrand lag der Richtung Hogwarts führte....  
  
In Hogwarts: Eine Gestalt erschien vor dem verließ von Sirius. Sie war ein kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze der ein ängstliches Gesicht machte. " Hallo Sirius!" Er der Gefangen sah hoch und senkte allerdings gleich den Blick als er die Gestalt erkannt hatte. " Was willst du denn Verräter?" Pettingrew lächelte " Aber, aber Sirius begrüßt man so einen alten Freund. Du hast wohl deine Manieren vergessen!" Sirius Augen begannen gefährlich zu glitzern, dieses Glitzern ließ Peter zurück schrecken. " Ich habe meine Manieren vergessen als du James verraten hast und ich habe meine Manieren vergessen als du die Straße mit all den Muggeln in die Luft gejagt hast!" Peter kicherte das es sich richtig albern anhörte " Weißt du Sirius man muss sich halt entscheiden auf welcher Seite man steht." "Ja und dabei seine besten Freunde verraten. Peter du weißt wir wären für dich durch das Feuer gegangen und du hast gleich den Schwanz eingezogen und kusch gemacht!""Sirius du verstehst nicht ich habe damals sehr wohl die Wahl gehabt aber du weißt ja man muss Prioritäten setzten und das habe ich auch getan." " Aber warum gerade James und Lily hättest du nicht verraten können? Ich hätte es noch ehr verdient als die beiden und ganz besonders Lily! Mein Gott Peter hast du nicht nachgedacht?" Peter ging vor den Gitterstäben in die Knie das er Sirius besser sehen konnte. " Wie ich schon sagte ich musste halt Prioritäten setzten und dabei habe ich mich gegen euch entschieden." Sirius spucke auf den Boden " Nein Peter du hattest nur Angst auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Schon immer bist du den Weg des geringsten Widerstand gegangen in dem du dich an Menschen gehalten die geglänzt haben..." " Geglänzt? Was meinst du damit?" " Man kann schon daran sehen was für ein armseliger Mensch du bist! Geglänzt wie James er war schon immer stärker und in seinem Glanz hast so gar du miese Ratte von profitiert!" Pettingrew zog sein Mund schief und legte den Kopf zur Seite " Vorsicht Black ich würde aufpassen was du sagst....." Sirius lachte auf, aber das lachen klang bitter " Du lebst doch nur noch weil Harry die Gnade hatte dich leben zu lassen." " HÖR auf", schrie Peter und ging mehrer Schritte von der Gittertür weg " Nein Pettingrew weißt du in Harry findet man den Geist von James und dieser Teil hat dich damals leben lassen..." " Nein, nein....", schrie Peter so als ob die Worte von Sirius schmerzen würden. Sirius grinste gemein " Oh, doch Peter weißt du warum ich das sage weil du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Harry kommt ganz nach James!" " NEIN", schrie Peter nochmal auf ehe er aus dem Verließ flüchtete die Ohren sich zuhaltend. Sirius ließ den Kopf sinken und schloß die Augen " Zeit für Rache", murmelte er und sein Kopf berührte den Boden.  
  
" PAUSE", meinte Draco und ging in die Knie und setzte Emily schließlich ab. " Keine Angst ich passe auf die auf", murmelte er und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. Die anderen ließen sich dort sinken wo sie standen. Da sie Emily "krank" dabei hatten konnte sie sich nicht in Animagi verwandeln. Hannah hatte sich gegen eine dicke alte Eiche gelehnt während Lavender es sich auf einen dicken alten Stein bequem gemacht hatte. Hannah schnappte nach Luft " Bei Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor die Lage ist fast aussichtslos. In dem Moment wo Hannah das sagte schob sich der Baum zur Seite und gab eine Treppe nach unten frei. Lavender viel vom Stein und rappelte sich fluchend hoch " Was jetzt", fragte Dean und sah Harry von der Seite an " Wir gehen runter", meinte Seamus aufgeregt." Ich bin dagegen wer weiß was da unten ist", ließ sich Hermine vernehmen und Draco nickte zustimmend. " Wie wäre es wenn wir abstimmen?" Dean nickte begeistert. " Ich finde wir sollten auf Emily Rücksicht nehmen", meinte Draco und ließ sich dem Mädchen mit den rotbraunen Harren nieder. Harry grinste " Magst du den Emily?" " Wie kommst du denn darauf?" " Sag Draco sonst holen wir das Veritaserum", meine Parvati und lächelte " Nein ich spinnt ja!" Lavender stichelte weiter " Wie wäre es wenn Prinz Draco Prinzessin Emily einen Kuss gibt dann wacht sie vielleicht auf wie im Märchen!" " Ach haltet doch die Klappe", meinte Draco und drehte sich zur Seite das niemand merkte wie rot er geworden war. Die anderen lachten und schließlich einigten sie sich drauf diese geheimnisvolle Treppe runter zu gehen.  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: Im nächsten Kapitel werden unsere Helden aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskommen. Was sie wohl an der geheimnisvollen Treppe erwartet? Ein paar Leute treffen auf die Gruppe! Wer das wohl ist und Celine das schwarze Schaf der Malfoys taucht nochmal kurz auf. Also bis zum nächsten mal!  
  
Parodie II  
  
Ron: STOPP! Tia die gerade gehen will bleibt stehen und dreht sich rum! Tia: Was ist denn? Ron: Ist dir mal aufgefallen das keiner meiner anderen Geschwister mitspielt? Tia überlegt: Stimmt ist mir auch gerade aufgefallen. Ron: Dann lass mal meine kleine Schwester mitspielen! Tia: Nö Ron: Wieso! Tia: Weil ich sie noch nicht unterbringen kann! Ron: Du bist fies! Tia: Danke! Harry: Hört auf zu streiten was ist mit dem Abschlußwort!  
  
Hermine: Genau hast du dir was überlegt! Tia: Ich hatte noch keine Idee! Hermine, Ron, Harry: Typisch!  
  
Draco: Laßt die arme Autorin in Ruhe sonst lässt sie euch noch sterben oder sonst was machen!  
  
Tia: So fies bin ich nicht! Aber ich habe einen Spruch für Voldemort! Alle: Welchen? Tia: I'am the prince of the darkness and I hate babbels! Draco: Ozzy!!!! Harry: Wer?  
  
Ron: Mensch sag nicht du kennst nicht den Fürst der Dunkelheit! Harry: Was? Voldie? Den kenne ich! Hermine: Nein nicht Voldie Ozzy Osbourne! Harry: Ist das Voldies Bruder? Tia: Nein das ist ein Musiker! Mensch Harry das gehört zur allgemein Bildung! Ozzy: Ich will einen Gastauftritt!!!  
  
Tia: Mal gucken was ich machen kann! Ozzy: Und du Narbenknabe kommst mit in mein fucking Tonstudio und dann lernst du mal richtig fucking Musik kennen! Ozzy zieht Harry hinter sich her und verschwindet!  
  
Ron: Warte ich will ein Autogramm! Hermine: Ich auch!  
  
Tia: Und ich erst recht! Bis zum nächsten mal! Voldie: Ich habe das letzte Wort: I'am the king of the darkness and I hate rabbits!  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: Im letzten Teil wurde Draco aus der Familie ausgeschlossen. Sirius hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit Peter Pettingrew. Ozzy Osbourne will einen Gastauftritt und wir haben erfahren das Voldie Hasen haßt.  
  
Art No.10 ( Teil 1): das Versteck unter dem Baum! Harry war der erste welcher die Treppe runter stieg im folgten Ron und Justin, dann Parvati, Lavender, Hermine, Cho, Hannah dann Draco mit Emily welcher er fast hinter sich her ziehen mußte, dann Dean und zum Schluß Seamus. Die Treppe welche sie runter steigen schien ellenlang zu sein und je mehr Stufen Hermine gegangen war desto mehr glaubte sie das es eine Falle war. Die Treppen waren nur wenig beleuchtet nur ein paar Fackeln erhellten den Gang. Parvati hatte bei 257 Treppenstufen aufgehört zu zählen. Schließlich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hatten sie die letzte Treppenstufe erreicht. Man konnte ca.40 Meter in einen dunklen Gang laufen, dieser endete schließlich vor einer großen alten Eichenholztür. " Was machen wir jetzt," meine Justin und besah ehrfürchtig das große Portal der Tür. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab " Alohomora!" Doch es tat sich nichts die Tür blieb verschlossen. Nachdem auch Hermine einige Zaubersprüche ausprobiert hatte und die Tür noch nicht aufgegangen war. Blickten sie sich ratlos an " Und was nun", fragte Dean und ließ sich neben Parvati an der Wand runter gleiten. " Wahrscheinlich ein Passwort!" Sie gingen nun verschiedene Wörter durch doch noch immer tat sich nichts die Tür blieb fest verschlossen. Draco der Emily abgesetzt hatte lehnte sich an die Tür und klopfte mit der Faust dagegen " Blöde Tür", fluchte er " Wahrscheinlich ist es so ein blödes einfaches Passwort wie Sesam öffne dich!" Die Tür bewegte sich leicht und Draco sprang zurück zu den anderen. Die Fackeln an den Wänden begannen stärker zu brennen und man sah nun was sich an der Tür tat. Von oben rechts lief ein Löwe in die Mitte der Tür, von oben links schlängelte sich eine Schlange die Mitte, von unten rechts tapste ein Dachs dorthin wo schon der Löwe und Schlange sich befanden und zum Schluß flog ein Adler zu den dreien. Sie gruppierten sich und zum Schluß erschien ein "H" in der Mitte. Harry berührte das "H" und langsam, sehr langsam begann sich das schwere Eichenportal leise zu öffnen. Sie traten langsam in die riesen Höhle ein. Als Dean als letzter die Tür passiert hatte schloß sich diese wieder. Das klacken der Tür war dumpf und hallte in der Höhe wieder. Als Dean die Tür berührte und dran zog merkte er das sie jetzt in der Falle saßen. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Die Dunkelheit wirkte beängstigend auf Lavender, sie klammerte sich etwas fester an Seamus. Harry versuchte in der Dunkelheit einen Punkt auszumachen den seine Augen fixieren konnten. Doch er war so dunkel das man nichts mehr sehen konnte. " Lumos" das Licht an Hermines Zauberstab leuchtete auf und erhellte die Umgebung etwas. Die anderen Taten es nach und kurz darauf konnte man die Lichter auf den Zauberstab sehen. Hätte es ein Beobachter gesehen, hätte er das Licht der Zauberstäbe als Irrlicht gehalten. Sie ging langsam durch einen dunklen Tunnel der sich am Ende der Höhle befunden als plötzlich..... " Schnell Nox!" Die Lichter erloschen. Man hörte Schritte und eine Stimme, sie war so leise das man sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Sie war auch so leise das man nicht wußte ober der Sprecher männlich oder weiblich war. Schließlich wurde die Stimme lauter und schließlich spürte Harry etwas langes an seinem Hals. " Keine Bewegung oder diesem Typ passiert was." Sie waren umzingelt. Jeder hatte mindestens zwei Zauberstäbe an seiner Kehle. " Los hier lang", zischte eine Stimme, die Ron bekannt vor kam, er konnte sie aber nicht ein ordnen. Der Tunnel schien lang zu sein und immer wieder fiel er ab oder oft stieg er an. Schließlich nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden konnte man ein Licht sehen. Es war klein wurde aber immer größer und schließlich traten sie ins freie. Die Helligkeit war so grell das alle die Augen schließen mußten. Einige Sekunden später öffnete Draco die Augen. Er begann zu staunen. Es waren niemand anderes als Ginny Weasley, Padama Patil, Colin Creekley und noch einige andere Hogwartsschüler die vor ihnen standen. Auch Harry staunte nicht schlecht. " Wer seid ihr", entfuhr es aus Ginny ihre braunen Augen funkelten so gefährlich das Ron es kalt den Rücken runter lief. " Hey Ginny ich bin es Ron!" Ginny's Augen wurden noch eine Spur dunkler. " Red keinen Unsinn!" Nun mischte sich auch Parvati ein " Padama du wirst doch deine eigene Schwester wieder erkennen." Padama spuckte auf den Boden " Wie wunderbar die Leute von du weißt-schon-wer sind noch dämlicher als man es sich vorstellen kann. Versuchen es mit einem Vielsaftstrank zu täuschen!" Ginny nickte " Ja sie unterschätzen uns gewaltig." Sie ging um Harry rum und musterte ihn " Sogar Harry Potter haben wir da! Sie wollen uns in Sicherheit wiegen lassen." Hermine blickte Ginny, Padama und Colin wütend an " Was soll das!" Ginny trat auf Hermine zu und in ihren Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. " Für wie dämlich hält eurer Meister und eigentlich." Mehrer Leute hatten sich um die Gefangen gedrängt. Man konnte es hören wie getuschelt wurde " Perfekte Täuschung!" " Wir sind doch nicht blöd!" " Tja sie haben einen Fehler gemacht sie haben Malfoy mitgeschickt." Sie trat auf Draco zu und beäugte ihn " Ich wußte das du feige bist aber das du wirklich so ein mieser Heuchler bist hätte ich nicht gedacht..." Draco blickte sie kalt aus seinen grauen Augen an. " Was soll das Weasley? Findest du dich cool oder was?" Ginny grinste schief " Wenigstens dieser scheint echt zu sein!" Ron blinzelte nun wütend " Ginny Weasley hör jetzt auf mit diesem Blödsinn! Ich bin dein Bruder!" " Natürlich du bist mein Bruder!" Sie lachte bitter auf das Lavender auf schaute " Was ist passiert?" Colin lachte hysterisch auf " Das werdet ihr doch wohl noch am besten wissen." Dean schluckte " tut uns leid aber wir haben keine Ahnung." " So dann werde ich euch auf die Sprünge helfen!" Damit führten sie die " Gefangen" ab allerdings nicht ohne sie vorher zu entwaffnen.. Padama, Colin und Ginny führten sie auf eine Lichtung in einen Wald rein und dann sahen sie es, was hier falsch gelaufen war.  
  
" Narzissa?" Die Frau mit der blassen Haut hatte rote Augen und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sie trug ein eleganten Umhang der aber irgendwie falsch am Platz wirkte. Sie rieb sie mit einem Spitzentaschentuch die Tränen aus ihren blauen Augen. Das Fotoalbum legte sie auf einen Abstelltisch. Es blieb aufgeschlagen. Es waren Bilder eines ca. 5 Jahre alten Jungen der in die Kamera winkte und der sie an seine Mutter kuschelte. Lucius trat ins Wohnzimmer und musterte die Bilder. Er stöhnte. " Narzissa mach nicht so viel Theater! Draco ist tot!" Seine Frau die ins Zimmer getreten war. Nahm das Fotoalbum hoch. " Schau dir das Album an besonders hinten die letzten Seiten!" Lucius stöhnte und blätterte auf eine der hintersten Seiten. Er war überrascht, denn auf den Fotos die Draco im Alter von 16 Jahren zeigten, sah man das Dracos Gestalt zu verblassen begann. Lucius sah hoch und blickte in die blauen Augen seiner Frau. " Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Lucius konnte ahnen was das heißen würde, er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Fotoalbum zurück. Narzissa blickte ihrem Mann nach.  
  
" Nein......nein...nein...das kann nicht sein", Lavender starrte auf das schlichte Holzkreuz was sich vor ihr auftat. Harry fixierte das Kreuz mit seinem Namen " Soll das heißen das wir tot sind?" Ginny nickte " Was glaubst du denn wir haben nur zur Tarnung ein Holzkreuz auf gestellt. " Du machst einen gewaltigen Fehler Ginny Weasley", Draco, Harry sowie die anderen blickten erstaunt auf die Gestalt die vom Boden aufstand. Es war Emily die scheinbar wieder voll da war. " und wer bist du", blinzelte Padama wütend " Ich bin Emily!" " Schön für dich Emily!" Harry drehte sich rum und Umarmte Emily. " Schön das du wieder bei uns bist!" Emily lächelte und umarmte Harry ebenfalls. " Emily!" Draco starrte sie mit seinen Stahl grauen Augen an und Emily konnte das glitzern sehen. Er umarmte sie so fest das sie fast keine Luft bekam. " Wie rührend! Los sperren wir sie ein!" Damit wurden sie zu einer Höhle gebracht und rein befördert. Auch die anderen umarmten Emily. " Was hat das zu bedeuten", murmelte Ron " Meine eigene Schwester kennt mich nicht mehr!" " Mir geht es genauso, ich verstehe es nicht", meinte Parvati. Hermine griff nach Ron's Hand und drückte sie Er konnte nichts in der Dunkelheit sehen aber er erwiderte ihren Handdruck. Parvati hatte sich an Dean gelehnt während Cho sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte. " Ich denke es war Voldemort", er spürte wie Cho neben ihm zitterte. Draco der neben Emily sahs war in Gedanken versunken. Hermine nickte in die Dunkelheit obwohl sie wußte das es keiner sah. " Was machen wir denn jetzt", murmelte Justin. " Emily du bist doch Aurorin wird man auf sowas nicht trainiert." " Nein ich bin keine Aurorin, und ich werde auch nie eine vollwertige sein", ihre Stimme klang bitter. Harry war hellhörig geworden " Was meinst du", fragte nun auch Ron. " Los wir müssen doch zusammen halten warum wirst du nie eine sein?" Emily seufzte " Ich habe Flugangst! Die meisten Prüfungen müssen in der Luft auf dem Besen gemacht werden. Deswegen werde ich nie eine Aurorin sein und jetzt keine Frage mehr!" Sie spürte wie sich die Köpfe in ihre Richtung gewandt hatten. " Warum kommt denn keiner von den anderen?" " Da wird noch jemand kommen was machen wir so lange." " Keine Ahnung", murmelte Cho und starrte auf den Boden. " Sag mal für wie blöd hält uns du -weißt-schon-wer? So blöd sind nicht mal andere!" Ginny starte auf den Wipfel des Baumes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr rotes Haar wirkte wie Flammen die um ihren Kopf herum tanzten. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten gefährlich!" Padama nickte und blickte auf ein Blatt das von Baum runter gefallen war, sie hob es auf und drehte es nachdenklich in der Hand. " Was meinst du, ob wohl Terry, Susan, Neville und die anderen bald zurück sind?" Ginny sah auf " Ich hoffe es doch!" Sie beobachtete das Blatt in Padamas Hand und irgendwie machte es sie nervös. Wütend riss sie es der schwarz haarigen Ravenclaw aus der Hand. Padama sagte nichts " Was meinst sie könnten ja echt sein!" Ginny sah auf und blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenüber " Wie bitte? Habe ich gerade richtig gehört?" Padama nickte und stand auf, und trat auf die Aussichtsplattform des Baumhauses. Ginny trat neben sie " Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Padama drehte sich rum " doch das ist er!" Ginny schnappte nach Luft " Du hast sie doch mit deinen eigenen Augen Tod gesehen und nun zweifelst du? Wo bleibt dein Ravenclaw Verstand?" Wütend über Padamas angebliche Irrsinn schüttelte sie den Kopf. " Du leidest wohl an Paranoia!" Padama drehte sich nun wütend zu Ginny "Was macht dich so sicher das es wirklich unsere Geschwister und Freunde waren die wir Tod gesehen haben?" Ginny zuckte zurück " Es hätte genauso gut jeder andere normale Zauberer oder Hexe gewesen sein der ein Objekt in einen toten Menschen verwandelt hat." " Sowas geht doch gar nicht", meinte Ginny schien sich der Sache aber nicht mehr so sicher zu sein. Padamas Augen hatten das gefährliche, wütende funkeln verloren uns sahen jetzt wieder weich aus " Doch das geht, aber dazu ist schwarze Magie notwendig...." " GINNY !!!!!! PADAMA!!!! KOMMT SCHNELL TERRY UND DER REST SIND DA, ABER SIE WURDEN VERLETZT!" Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich an und kletterten von dem Baumhaus runter!  
  
Die Tür wurde mit einem gewaltigen Ruck geöffnet und eine Gestalt wurde in das Verließ geschubst. Dumbeldore drehte sich zu der Tür die sofort wieder geschlossen wurde. " hey Leute bin wieder da", konnte Dumbledore die leise brüchige Stimme hören die eindeutig Sirius Stimme war, er stürzte auf die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt am Boden. " Sirius was ist passiert!" " Hat Black die Klappe zu weit aufgerissen oder warum siehst du so erbärmlich aus?" Severus Snape zog sich an der Wand hoch und trat zu Dumbledore und Sirius zu. " Pah, du bist ja bloß neidisch weil man dich nicht so mit Samthandschuhen anfässt", meinte Sirius sarkastisch und hustete " Ach meinst du wirklich!" " Severus und Sirius hört jetzt sofort damit auf, ihr seid doch nicht mehr Kinder, man sollte nicht meinen das ihr beide 36 Jahre seid **", Minerva McGonagall starte wütend die beiden an. Flitwick kicherte albern, das Severus in am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte " So schlecht kann es unserem lieben Sirius nicht gehen sonst würde er sich nicht mit Prof. Snape streiten." Minerva nickte und half Albus Sirius hochzuziehen. Als er an der Wand gelehnt stand keuchte er auf, den seine ehemalige Lehrerin zog ihm am Ohr wie sie es früher oft getan hatte " Mr. Black 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor...." Sirius blickte sie verwirrt an und überlegte ob sie nicht verrückt wurde. Severus grinste spöttisch. " Ebenfalls 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.... und später kommen sie in mein Büro und ich geben ihnen beiden eine Strafarbeit!" Noch ehe sie den Satz fertig gesprochen hatte begann sie zu weinen. Irgendwie war das Sirius unheimlich er hatte Minerva McGonagall noch nie weinen sehen. Sie schluchzte " Ach ich wünschte es wäre wieder so wie früher!" Sie begann sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen " Damals war mein einziger Gedanke was ich mit ihnen beiden machen könnte damit sie mit ihren ständigen Streitereien aufhören!" Sie begann nun heftiger zu weinen " Über so einen Unsinn...ich hätte mir besser sorgen über ihr-wißt-schon-wer machen sollen!" Alle starten betreten zu Boden, es herrschte einige Minuten schweigen. Albus hatte die nun zitternde Minerva in den Arm genommen. Sirius sah auf " Aber Professor damit verlieren wir die Führung um den Hauspokal!" Snape grinste fies " Tja Black Pech gehabt!" Minerva hörte dies und lächelte, dann rieb sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen " es tut mir leid das ich mich habe so gehen lassen!" Sie befreite sich von Albus " Jeder darf mal schwach sein ....," meinte er leise aber es hörten doch alle. " Minerva das waren die alten Zeiten lass sie ruhen", murmelte er noch und wante sich Prof. Sprout zu, doch Minerva hatte seine letzten Worte nicht gehört. Es war als wäre das eben geschehene nie passiert.  
  
Voldemort wante seine Augen von der grünen Kristalkugel ab und griff nach einem Weinglas das neben ihm stand " Soso kriege ich sie endlich weich...", hob das Glas gegen seine Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schlug aus diesen.... " Ich kriege sie also doch noch weich, lange kann es nicht mehr dauern.... Die Kristalkugel wurde schwarze....stille legte sich über den Raum...eine gefährliche stille....  
  
Ginny und Padama stürzen auf Terry, Susan, Lisa, Neville zu. Während die anderen nicht so verletzt wurden, hatte es Terry am meisten erwischt. Sein Arm stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab. Sein linkes Bein schien gebrochen, außerdem hatte er eine Platzwunde. " Los mach doch jemand was", Ginny blickte ihre Freunde an. " Aber Ginny du weißt doch das Medi- Zauberrei ein freiwilliger Kurs im fünften Jahr war.!" Ginny stöhnte verzweifelt " Na toll und keiner von euch 6 Klässlern hat teilgenommen?" Padama schüttelte den Kopf " Damals waren gerade die ZAG's die waren mir wichtiger!" " Bei...mir...war es auch so", nuschelte Neville und auch Lisa nickte. Ginny drehte sich zu Lisa " Wer hat damals teilgenommen?" " Harry, Hermine, Malfoy....", " Justin", fügte Susan zu " Ron", meinte Lisa. " Und die jetzigen 7. Klässler haben den Kurs!" Ginny seufzte " Padama komm uns bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig." Vulnerare Gemini Part 10 b  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: Im letzen Kapitel sind Harry und Co auf einige Hogwarts Schüler getroffen. Die ihnen nicht glauben das es wirklich Harry und seine Kumpels sind. Einige Schüler sind auf geheimer Mission gewesen und kommen verletzt wieder. Können ihnen unsere Helden helfen und überhaupt, werden Ginny und die anderen Harry & Co endlich glauben?  
  
Kapitel 10b: Wahrheiten?  
  
Padama starrte Ginny verwirrt an " Was hast du gesagt?" Sie blickte Ginny mit ihren braunen Augen durchdringend an. Ginny warf ihre roten Haare lässig zurück. " Du hast schon richtig gehört, wir holen einen unseren Gefangen." Padama runzelte ihre Stirn " Warum änderst du plötzlich deine Meinung?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und lief mit langen Schritten auf die Höhle zu, in der Harry und seine Freunde saßen. Padama lief ihr hinterher um sie einzuholen " Ginny was wird das?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn " Wenn es wirklich Harry ist wird er uns helfen, aber das heißt nicht das ich ihnen wirklich glaube!" Padama nickte und begleitete Ginny zu der Höhle der Gefangen und spähte durch die Gitterstäbe, welche magisch Gesichert waren das keiner sie rausholen konnte oder sie sich selbst befreien konnten. Sie seufzte Leise und rief schließlich laut " Harry Potter?" Sie hörte Gemurmel und schließlich erschien eine Gestalt vor dem Gitter, welche Harry Potter zu sein schien- " Was willst du", fragte er ruhig und blickte zu ihr, die er nur als Schatten wahr nehmen konnte. Er erkannte sie allerdings eindeutig als Ginny Weasley. Ginny stöhnte " Ich brauche Hilfe, auch wenn es mir nicht passt!" Harry lächelte leicht ohne das Ginny es merkte. " So was soll ich denn machen", fragte er scheinheilig, obwohl er sich denken konnte das es etwas mit der Aufruhr vor ein paar Minuten auf sich hatte. " Du kannst doch eine Medi- Heilungszauberkurs belegt, zu mindest sagte man es mir." Harry nickte und fixierte seine Augen auf Ginny. " Ein paar von uns sind verletzt, wir haben keinen der sich mit Medi-Heilungszaubern auskennt. Also wirst du es tun!" Harry dachte nach und schüttelte den Kopf " Nein ich bin noch lange nicht so gut wie Hermine, du solltest lieber sie fragen." Ginny schluckte eine solche Antwort hatte Harry früher immer gegeben wenn man ihn nach Schulsachen fragte, aber es konnte sie noch lange nicht überzeugen das er es auch wirklich war. " Nein, du sollst es tun, denn du hast mehr Macht als Hermine." Sie hörte wie Hermine Harry was zuflüsterte und schließlich hörte sie Harry's Stimme vor dem Gitter " Also gut, aber nur wenn du uns dann endlich irgendwie beweisen lässt das wir die echten sind." Ginny schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte das sie keinen Fehler machte als sie schließlich zögernd zustimmte. Sie murmelte leise den Zauberspruch, der es nur Harry genehmigte das Felsenverliess zu verlassen. Als er raus trat, brannte ihn die Sonne ins Gesicht und da seine Augen sich nicht so schnell an das helle gewöhnten blinzelte er ein paar mal, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Er wante seinen Blick zu Ginny die ihn mit ihren brauen Augen unsicher anstarrte. " Nun dann mal los!" Er ging neben Ginny zu den Baumhäusern, den Zauberstab Ginny's spürte er im Rücken als er die Leiter hochkletterte. Als sie oben ankamen sah er sofort das Terry diesen Tag nicht mehr. Er hatte hohes Fieber bekommen und keuchte laut, als Harry zu ihm kam. Harry knöpfte sein Hemd auf und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Ein goldenes Licht schien aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, Padama knöpfte Terry's Hemd auf und ließ den Zauberstab mit der spitze aus der das goldene Licht kam über Terry's Körper gleiten. Ginny folgte gebannt was Harry machte, an manchen Stellen, wurde das Licht rot an anderen braun. Der jungen Weasley war die Bedeutung nicht klar und deswegen fragte sie Padama die neben ihr kniete und alles genau beobachtet. " Es ist so Gold heißt keine Verletzungen, rot - schwere innere Verletzungen und braun gefährliche Knochenbrüche." Ginny schluckte und sah das Licht nun genauer an, das nicht mehr goldenen wahr sondern zwischen rot und braun andauernd schwankte. Nach einigen Minuten beendete Harry die Prozedur. Er seufzte " Ich kann da nicht viel tun, es ist fast gar nichts mehr in Brust und Bauch heil. Ich brauche dringend Hermine, Emily und Draco....!" Ginny grinste spöttisch " Glaubst du so blöd bin ich, damit ihr uns überwältigen könnt? Niemals!" Susan die bei Harry's Worten Tränen in die Augen bekommen hatte schluchzte laut auf. Lisa stöhnte " Verdammt Ginny tue es....!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf so das ihr rotes Haar umhewirbelte. " Machs", meinte Neville schwach und schloß einen Augenblick die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete " Ich glaube das es wirklich Harry ist, sonst hätte er uns schon längst umgebracht!" Ginny schluckte, zögerte einen Moment ehe sie schließlich und noch ehe sie was sagen konnte waren Colin und Mandy ( ein weiteres Ravenclaw Mädchen verschwunden). Nach nicht mal zwei Minuten trafen sie mit Hermine, Draco und Emily ein. Hermine erfasste alles mit einem Blick " Habt ihr ein Zaubertranklabor?" Verwirrt nickte Mandy... Hermine nickte ebenfalls und wante sich an Draco " Du bist doch ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke, oder?" Draco nickte " Habe bei Prof. Snape mal in den Sommerferien geholfen." Hermine redete schnell weiter " Kannst du den Aureus bona salutaris Trank?" Draco nickte " Klar kann ich den...." Hermine sprach schnell weiter " Gut Mandy wird die das Tränkelabor zeigen. Wer ist exzellent in Kräuterkunde?" " Hannah", meinte Susan zögernd. " Dann holt sie, sie soll Draco die nötigen Kräuter suchen, hier auf dem Gelände werden wir alles finden." Mandy und Draco verschwanden um Hannah aus dem Felsengefängniss zu holen. Hermine wante sich weiter an Harry " Du bist sehr gut in Verwandlung , zaubere so viel wie möglich Vebandsmaterial her, mit allem drum und dran auch Muggel Kram ( Wir können wahrlich alles brauchen)", meinte sie wobei sie den letzten Teil des Satzes mehr zu sich sagte." Padama sprang auf " Ich helfe dir, zu zweit sind wir schneller!" Damit verschwanden auch diese beiden. Hermine nickte und bemerkte dabei nicht das Emily noch da war " Was soll ich machen", fragte diese etwas unbeholfen und Hermine sah auf " Du wirst mir helfen, als fast Aurorin hast du doch bestimmt einen Kurs in Notfallmaßnahmen gemacht, oder?" Sie nickte " Wir senken ihm jetzt vorsichtig das Fieber bereit?" Emily zog den Zauberstab und nickte, sie begannen gleichzeitig leise " Febris retro," zu sagen und senkte ganz langsam das Fieber bis er nur noch leicht erhöhte Körpertemperatur war. Als nächstes begannen beide Mädchen den Körper des Jungen nach äußeren Verletzungen abzusuchen. Diese Wunden reinigten sie und schlossen das Gewebe mit einen Zauberspruch, das es aufhörte zu bluten. So arbeiteten sie sich akribisch vorwärts. Harry und Padama tauchten bald mit den Armen voll Verbandsmaterial auf. Also begannen sie zuverbinden. Es ging Terry laut Hermine schön besser, aber er war noch nicht klar ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde. Es hing jetzt alles an Draco und Hannah ob sie den Heiltrank rechtzeitig hinbekamen.  
  
Voldemort war heute richtig gut gelaunt, er teilte "nur" ein mal den Crucio Fluch aus. Seine " Jünger" erstaunte dies nur und auch Peter Pettingrew war erleichtert das sein Herr so gut aufgelegt war. Vielleicht lag es an dem Geheimnisvollen Fremden der heute kommen sollte. Peter wußte es nicht. Nach seinen " Gespräch" mit Sirius im Kerker war er sofort in sein Zimmer gegangen und nun stand er hier, vor dem Turm der Gryffindors, sein altes zu Hause er grinste spöttisch und fast sehnte er sich nach den alten Tagen der Marauders. Aber auch wirklich nur fast. Er wäre glücklich gewesen sie nach dem Abschluß los zu sein aber so ganz hatte das ja nicht funktioniert, bis er schließlich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen hatte, James verraten und Sirius nach Askaban nur Remus war ihn irgendwie entwischt, aber was sollte man auch von einem ekligen Werwolf halten. Das einzige worüber er dankbar war, war das Remus keine Flöhe oder kein Ungeziefer hatte und seine drei bescheuerten Freunde hatten ihm immer bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen... Peter war sich nicht sicher was er eigentlich hier machte, er hatte auch gar nicht gemerkt das er in diese Richtung gelaufen war, er seufzte und flüsterte zu sich "Du bist ja auch bescheuert ausgerechnet hier hin zu gehen" als er merkte das er gerade mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, er fing jetzt schon so an wie der schwachsinnige Frank Longbottom. Er wollte sich schon rum drehen und gehen, als ihn etwas doch hinderte, dies zu tun. Das Portrait der fetten Dame hing nicht mehr, es gab nur noch sehr wenige Bilder. Eine Tür führte nun in den ehemaligen Gemeinschaftraum und sie war offen. Das hatte Peter schon nach einer Woche als sie da waren fest gestellt, warum er es damals ausprobiert hatte und zum Schluß doch nicht rein gegangen war wußte er nicht, vielleicht, hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt, in die heimatlichen Hallen seiner Schulzeit zurück zu gehen. Ohne zu zögern trat auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie ruckartig nachdem er die Klinke ergriffen hatte. Die Tür ließ sich leise öffnen und schließlich nach zwei Schritten stand er in seinem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter musste trotz allem staunen der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich trotz der vielen Jahre nicht verändert. Das rote der Wände und des Fußboden brannte in seinen Augen, wie das rote Tuch vor den Augen eines Stiers. Es machte ihn wütend das Gryffindor immer die heile Welt der anderen war. Trotz alledem es sah aus als ob nie weg gewesen wäre. Er blickte sich um, die Sessel standen immer noch vor dem großen Kamin und er ging automatisch zu dem in welchen er immer gesessen hatte neben seinen dummen ach- wie - ist -das - Leben - schön -wir- Gryffindors- haben - alle Lieb Freunde. Rechts von ihm saß immer Sirius, der ihm eigentlich schon immer auf die nerven gegangen war und rechts neben sahs der zweite der Unzertrennlichen James Potter und daneben hatte der eklige Werwolf seinen Platz Remus . Er schloß die Augen und kurz darauf tauchte ein einzelnes Bild auf, doch es blieb nicht lange vor seinem Geistigen Augen den durch seinen linken Unterarm zog ein stechender Schmerz.. Es war das Zeichen vor dem Lord zu erscheinen. Er grinste breit und stand schließlich auf, mit einem spöttischen Blick auf dem Gemeinschaftsraum verließ er diesen und sich einen letzten spöttischen Blick auf diesen Raum nicht verkneifen. Er lief gut gelaunt die Treppen runter und erreichte schließlich die Gemächer seines Meisters. Sofort warf er sich demütig auf die Knie und wartete ohne Ungeduld auf das Zeichen sich wieder zu erheben. Nachdem Voldemort in lange Zeit aus seinen roten Augen angestarrt hatte gab er ein Zeichen und Wormtail erhob sich, hielt sein Haupt allerdings weiter demütig gesenkt." Ihr habt nach mir verlangt Meister," fragte er und er konnte Voldemorts nicken spüren. " Mein lieber Wormtail, du bist und bleibst einer meiner treuen Diener." Wormtail sagte nichts sondern hörte aufmerksam zu. " Nun denn noch verlange ich etwas." " Was immer ihr wünscht Meister," meinte Wormtail und seine Stimme klang irgendwie unbekannt rau. Voldemort lächelte bösartig und hielt ihm ein Fläschchen vor die Nase. "Ich möchte das du dieses Flächen in mein Privatverließ 666 bringst und es dort der Person gibst die dort schon solange durch diesen Trank schläft." Wormtail nickte und Griff ruhig nach der Flasche. Voldemort grinste kalt " Einer meiner treusten Männer, nicht jeder ist im Stande das zu tun was du tust. Nun gehe und begebe dich dann auf dein Zimmer ich werde dich heute nicht mehr brauchen!" Peter verbeugte sich nochmal und verließ dann die Gemächer Voldemorts. Er trat raus in die langen kalten Gänge und begab sich auf direkten Weg in den Kerker. Er stieg mehrer Treppen runter, ging mal nach links dann rechts und schließlich nach langer Zeit stand er vor dem Verließ 666. Er grinste diese Nummer passte irgendwie. Das Verließ war nicht verschlossen, warum sollte es das auch sein? Keiner außer und seinem Herren wußten davon. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den seltsam gemütlichen Raum. In der Mitte des kleinen Kerkers stand ein Bett und in dieser lag eine Person. Peter grinste noch höhnischer und plötzlich war dieses ängstliche gänzlich aus seinem Blick gewichen. Man konnte die Gestalt die im Bett lag nicht ausmachen, aber je näher man kam desto deutlicher sah man ihre Umriss. Schließlich stand Peter vor dem ganz in rot gehaltenen Bett. Ein Vorhang verdeckte die Sicht auf die Schlafende Gestalt und als er den Vorhang zu Seite zog konnte man eben diese Gestalt erkennen. Es war Peter Pettingrew.  
  
In den Hogwarts Verließen " Albus er macht die Augen auf," meinte Prof. Sinistra freudig und machte gleich Platz für den Schulleiter der sogleich auf die Ecke in der sie mit Remus Lupin saß zukam. Remus hatte unsagbare Kopfschmerzen und es viel ihm schwer überhaupt es zu versuchen seine Augenlieder zu öffnen. Nach dem dritten Versuch schließlich gelang es ihm. Das erste was er sah waren Albus blaue Augen, doch noch ehe er was sagen konnte drückte ihn jemand. Das Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, ihm war klar das dass Sirius war. Albus gluckste leise " Sirius wie wäre es wenn du Remus mal losläßt? Sonst kriegt er kaum noch Luft." Sirius grinste verlegen und ließ Remus los " Tschuldigung", murmelte er leise. " 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor Mr. Black." Remus hatte überrascht auf gehorcht als er Minerva McGonagalls Stimme vom anderen Ende des Bettes vernahm. " 10 Punkte für Gryffindor dafür das sie wieder unter denen mit Sinnen weilen." Remus warf Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu und dieser begann etwas lauter zu glucksen. " Minerva, Severus und Sirius haben die alten Tage wieder aufleben lassen," meinte er nur, aber es langte Remus zu verstehen. " Wie ist denn der Punktestand," fragte er und seine Stimme hörte sich an wie die einer Krähe mit Halsentzündung. " Nun Mr. Lupin es führt Ravenclaw mir 25 Punkten. Ich muß sagen Nickolas und Robin machen sich sehr gut", dabei deutete sie auf Prof. Flitwick und Prof. Sinistra. " Es folgt Hufflepuff mit 20 Punkte dafür sorgen Florentine und Charleen," sie deutete auf Florentine Sprout und Charleen Vector die sich gerade leise unterhalten hatten. Remus lächelte leicht er hatte gar nicht gewusst das Prof. Flitwick mit Vornamen Nicolas hieß und Prof. Sinistra Robin hieß und schon gar nicht das diese auch in Ravenclaw gewesen war. Doch was er als nächstes hörte schlug den Faß dem Boden buchstäblich aus. " Es folgt Slytherin mit 19 Punkte. Severus und Sybill kommen leider nicht so gut aus", Remus hustete " Wie bitte?" Sybill Trelawney war zu ihm getreten " Ganz recht in meiner Jugend verbrachte ich meine Schuljahr in Slytherin." Minerva lächelte und Albus lächelte " Als letztes kommt Gryffindor mit 10 Punkten. Nun Remus du mußt Sirius ordentlich helfen, es fällt ihm schwer sich alleine gegen die ganzen zweier Teams durchzusetzen!" Remus lächelte " Werde mich bemühen!" Er schloß die Augen und kurz darauf konnte man seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernehmen. " Nun", Albus schmunzelte " Wer hat Lust eine Runde Muggel- ärgere-dich-nicht zu spielen?"  
  
Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen und Terry ging es nicht viel besser, auch Draco und Hannah waren noch nicht aufgetaucht. Nervös ging Ginny auf und ab " Wie lange dauert denn das noch", murmelte sie. Hermine stöhnte, Ginny machte sie mit ihrem auf und ab gehen nervös. " Ginny setzt dich hin du machst uns alle nervöser als wir ohne hin schon sind. Ginny setzt sich verdrossen auf ihren Platz. Hermine, Emily, Harry und Padama hatten schließlich noch Susan, Neville und Lisa verarztet. Ginny hatte nicht mal 5 Minuten gesessen da stand sie auch schon wieder und begann wieder umher zu gehen. Wieder wurde sie von Hermine zu recht gewissen, da wurde es Ginny zu bunt sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als Draco und Hannah außer Atem das Baumhaus erreichten. Sie beide warn aus der Puste und Hermine wartete einige Sekunden ehe sie Draco und Hannah fragte wie es denn gelaufen wäre. " Es ist gut gelaufen, haben alle Zutaten frisch bekommen, das verstärkt die Wirkung." Er hielt Hermine den Trank hin und diese zögerte nicht lange und gab Terry schlückchenweise den Trank. Dann lies sie ihn sanft zurück in das Kissen gleiten. " Vielen Dank Draco, vielen Dank Hannah", wenn wir jemals wieder nach Hogwarts kommen wird das ganz viele Punkte für euch geben!" Hannah lächelte verlegen und ihr Grübchen brachten ihr Lächeln ganz nahe an die Augen, " Danke Hermine, aber ohne dich wäre das auch nicht so gut gelaufen. Hoffentlich haben wir nicht zu lange gebraucht!" Harry nickte " Das hoffe ich auch, heute Nacht wird es sich entscheiden." Emily die bisher geschwiegen hatte nickte " Ja heute Nacht!" Draco nickte ebenfalls und drehte sich Ginny zu " Glaubst du uns nun? Lass unsrer Freunde frei!" Ginny überlegte und nickte. Etwa 10 Minuten später standen sie alle in einem größeren Baumhaus. Ron grinste seine Schwester an " Also Ginny wie soll ich beweisen das ich wirklich dein Bruder bin?" Ginny überlegte kurz " Sag mir mein größtes Geheimnis, was du alleine rausgefunden hast ohne das ich was gesagt habe, aber was stimmt!" Ron begann breit zu grinsen " Nun das ist einfach." Sein grinsen wurde breit wie das eines Honigkuchenpferdes " Soll ich es wirklich sagen, nicht das es dir später peinlich ist!" Ginny überlegte und nickte schließlich " Gut du bist in meinen.....", er kam nicht weiter denn Ginny war plötzlich vorgesprungen und hielt Ron den Mund zu " Okay, okay ich glaube es dir ich weiß das du weißt, du bist echt." Ron lachte " Wußte doch das du so reagierst." Ginny nickte dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen " Hallo Ron, herzlich willkommen!" Sie umarmte ihn und er war so gerührt das er für einen Moment nichts sagen konnte. Sie waren halt Geschwister, die zwei Jüngsten und auch zwei gute Freunde " Hi Gin, lange nicht mehr gesehen", murmelte er in ihr zu.  
  
Das Orakel weiß alles: In nächsten Teil welches ja evt. der letzte Teil von VG Teil I ist, werden wir erfahren ob Terry wieder Gesund wird. Vielleicht kriegt ihr auch erzählt was es mit dem zweimal Peter auf sich hat.  
  
Zum Schluß Sirius: Irgendwie kommt mir das in diesem Kapitel vor als wären wir alle schwachsinnig. Severus: Du bist ein Gryffindor die hatten noch nie alle am Sender! Sirius: Du machst doch mit, du hast sie selber nicht mehr alle am Sender!  
  
Beide gucken sich entsetzt an Sirius: NEIN.......... Severus: Mein gutes Image, ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile " Schwachsinniger Zaubertranklehrer in Irrenanstalt." Sirius & Severus ( kreischen laut): TTTTTIIIIIIAAAA! Tia kommt angehumpelt und lässt ein genervtes : Was ist? Sirius: Warum schreibst du so ein Mist? Tia: Weil ich meine Kranken Phantasien ausleben kann. Sirius: Warum gibt es Peter zweimal? Tia: Darum! Sirius: Warum darum? Tia: ..... Severus: Warum humpeltest du? Tia: Fuß gebrochen.... Albus: wie das?  
  
Tia: kein Kommentar Remus: Wann schreibst du weiter? Tia: Habe schon angefangen weiter zu schreiben! Alle: Dauert das wieder so lange? Tia: Hoffe nicht! Minerva : Bist du genervt? Tia ( patzig): JA!  
  
Minerva: Welches Haus? Tia: Slytherin!! Da bin ich stolz drauf!  
  
Draco: Es geht nichts über Slytherin Minerva: Malfoy halten sie den Mund wenn sich zwei erwachsene Unterhalten. Draco beginnt zu schmollen... Minerva: 15 Punkte von Slytherin wegen patziger Bemerkung eines Lehrkörpers gegenüber.... Tia: Das bringt mich um....ich gehe.....  
  
Schlußbemerkung:  
  
Das war es also der Teil von " Vulnerare Gemini" Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle Spaß Harry, Draco und Emily sowie die ganzen andren vom Anfang ihrer Reise zu begleiten. Mir hat es auf alle Fälle ganz viel Spaß gemacht den ersten Teil dieser Geschichte zu schreiben. Wie hieß es doch so schön bei Star Wars: Jede Saga braucht einen Anfang! Dies war der meine. Eigentlich hatte ich vor noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, aber nachdem Kapitel 10b beendet war, dachte ich das es ein schöner Abschluß für den ersten Teil sei. Im nächsten Teil werdet ihr alle wieder Treffen und neue Fragen kommen auf, andere werden wieder gelöst. Außerdem wird es Rückblicke auf die Zeit der Marauder geben. Ihr dürft also gespannt sein. Bitte bleibt auch dem zweiten Teil Treu der heißen wird: 


End file.
